Fun Dares and Boys love
by XF'sFantasyX
Summary: OC Kaname  description of her inside  loves yaoi. So what happens when she tries to get new kid Sasuke with Naruto. And what about all the embarrassing dares she makes her friends do? SasuNaru. Rated M for later chapters. boyxboy please review. XD
1. The Obsession Starts

Fun Dares and Boy Love.

Kaname Seiwa description: she's got muddy brown eyes, medium brown hair which is always in a messy tied up bun, and hazel nut skin and is quite short. She's a yaoi lover. She loves sweets and chocolate. Also has a weird obsession of trying to get her guy friends to go out with each other. She's not really girly and mostly hangs around with guys. She's completely carefree.

Warning: yaoi boyxboy and all that other crap. OC. OOC. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke and naruto would be together.

First Sasunaru Story review please.

Chapter 1- The obsession starts.

The school day had just started well I guess the school day started since they woke up because it was a boarding school and Kaname was talking to her best friend Naruto and goofing around. Their teacher was always late so they had some free time. They were seated at the back next to each other. Throwing spit balls at other students who just looked at them in disgust, but who cared.

"Hey did you know there's gonna be a new student coming, right in the middle of the school year." Naruto looked at Kaname who was leaning back in her chair and a lollipop in her mouth.

"Really?" Naruto looked at her with a surprised look on his face but still grinning. "Wait does that mean if it's a guy he might be in my dorm, I don't share with anyone." She just nodded. She sighed loudly. _Hope it's a guy. _She thought to herself. Their teacher walked in. His silver spiked hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks. A weird black mask covering his mouth and the tips of his nose, and an eye patch covering his left eye. He was one weird teacher. Plus he was always reading a porno book in front of the class and never even cared that all of us knew what he was reading.

"All right listen up everyone. We have a new student coming into our class today. I want you all to be nice to him. Right everyone this is Sasuke Uchiha" sir pointed to the door where a thin black haired guy walked in and had jet black eyes. All the girls squealed. He was wearing long sleeved shirt, black trousers and black shoes. Whereas the girls had to wear a sailor uniform which Kaname hated because the skirts were too short so she decided to wear shorts instead and boots. Anyway getting back to the new student, he looked around the classroom ignoring the squealing girls. You could tell by his face he really did not want to be here.

"Heh. He's not all that much to look at." Everyone looked at naruto who was leaning back on his chair and his hands at the back of his head. Obsidian eyes glared at aqua ones. That glare can only be described at the most scariest death glare. Naruto took no notice of it. _Bingo. _Kaname thought to herself. _There is definitely something going on between naruto and that sasuke person. Hehe. My works begins. _Kaname smirked to herself. Kakashi-sensei sighed to himself.

"Sasuke would you please sit in front of Uzumaki at the back?" kakashi ordered sasuke. The look on sasuke's face just told you he hated other people telling him what to do. Naruto waved his hand so he knew who Uzumaki was. He scowled not wanting to sit in front of naruto but still did. Naruto continuously kicked Sasuke's chair while sasuke just sent him death glares, it did freak Naruto out for a couple of minutes but still kicked his chair. It got to a point where it actually annoyed Kaname who found it entertaining at first. It also got to a point where Sasuke couldn't take it no more and turned his chaired around and kicked Naruto's chair which cause naruto to fall off his chair and everyone laughed while Naruto just cursed the Uchiha under his breath whilst he smirked triumphantly. First lesson went by very quickly probably because it took half of the time for the teacher to arrive and introduce the new kid and the other half was just watching Naruto and Sasuke. The bell rang and we all walked to our next class. All Naruto and Kaname's classes they had together which was lucky. Their next lesson was drama with Anko-sensei she was a strict teacher and hated it when others argued. They were put into groups of four. Naruto's group which was Naruto, Kaname, Ino and unfortunately Sasuke. They had to act out a scene where two friends had a fight over one girl. The other person had to be the teacher who broke up the fight.

"Right, we've wrote the script now all we've got to do it act it out." Kaname groaned when no one was listening to her. "Oh sorry I didn't realize I was speaking to myself" she said sarcastically.

"Oh sorry Kana-chan let's practice." Naruto got up and grinned at everyone. Naruto and sasuke were playing the two friends obviously, Ino's playing the girl and Kaname's playing the teacher.

"Okay 1, 2, 3 action!" Kaname shouted.

"I can't believe you would do this to me sasuke I thought you were my friend." Naruto sounded annoyed with what he was saying.

"It wasn't my fault she chose me over you." Sasuke mumbled guessing he hated his role as well.

"But you knew that I like her and you still went ahead and went out with her."

"Well I'm sorry for being better looking than you." Sasuke smirked. _Wait that wasn't in the script. _Kaname thought to herself. _Hmm. _

Naruto went red he knew it wasn't in the script as well. "Better looking? I think there's something that isn't functioning properly in your brain if you think your better looking."

"Hn. Well I don't see any girls squealing over you. Dobe."

"Dobe? Did he just call me-? Screw you teme!" naruto shouted. Luckily no one could hear, the drama studio was really loud and their voices were being drowned out by other people's voices. Ino didn't know what to do, this wasn't in the script. So she just decided to stay the hell away. Kaname just found this hilarious and really tried hard not to laugh. Sasuke smirked. Again. He found this entertaining like Kaname. _Right. There is definitely sexual tension between naruto and sasuke. I wonder what would happen if I invited sasuke to my birthday party? _Kaname went into her own little world. While a very annoyed naruto was getting even more annoyed at the fact that sasuke was not responding and kept smirking.

"Hey! You can wipe that smirk right off and shove it up your..." naruto was going to continue until Kaname interrupted them.

"Look, sorry to ruin your guys' lovers tiff but we've practically wasted this whole lesson and as much as I would love to let this continue we have to practice this because we'll be performing it in out next lesson of drama. Okay?" Kaname looked at them looked. Naruto just crossed his arms. While sasuke just stared at the clock. _Wow! It becomes really awkward if one of these guys isn't talking. Note to self: make sure one of them is talking. _Kaname sighed and thought about how she was going to get these two together. It was his first day and still they argued somehow whether it was the guy's first day or not I don't think it mattered. The bell rang. Everyone left the drama room. Kaname and Naruto just walked to the field where all their friends sat in a big circle. There was Kiba, Hinata, Neji (who was in his second year of high school), Shikamaru, Tenten (who was also in her second year of high school), Rock Lee (second year), Chouji and Sai. Kaname and Naruto joined the group.

"Hey guys!" Kiba cheerfully said. Naruto just grinned back while Kaname was lost in her own thoughts as usual. They sat down. Kaname got a bar of chocolate out of her bag and shared it out like she normally did but she always got the biggest piece.

"Right so let's play dares!" Kaname grinned at everyone. It was a usual game they played to stop themselves from getting bored. "But this time I wrote the dares and made it a little bit more interesting." Everyone eyed Kaname suspiciously. She got a container out of her bag which was filled with a whole bunch of papers. Everyone took one out.

Kiba's dare- To buy a porno book and go up to Kakashi asking him to explain a sex scene. Kiba blanched looking at his dare "Oh hell no, if I ask this I bet Kakashi would really explain it to me" Kaname smirked guessing what dare he had gotten

Hinata's dare- To go up to someone and say they look really sexy. Hinata turned bright read rereading the dare and wondering if she could actually pull it off.

Neji's dare- Pretend to have a cursed hand that touches people's butts. Neji just stuffed the paper into his bag before anyone could see it a small blush tinting his cheeks.

Shikamaru dare- Talk to a girl while staring at her breasts. "troublesome" Shikamaru muttered

Tenten dare- Pretend to be in love with a third year student Itachi Uchiha and show that your in love with him. Any means allowed (preferable loud and stalkerish)

Rock Lee dare- To scream out that your gay. Lee gave a thumbs up "alright for the power of youth!" he shouted

Chouji dare- Go to Kisame (same year as Itachi) and ask what's the best sort of fish to eat. Chouji paled at the thought just imagining the cruel punishment he'd face from the third year.

Sai dare- Continuously annoy Gaara. Sai grinned fakely his mind already going through ways to annoy the red head.

Naruto- Confess your undying love to Orochimaru.

Kaname- Flirt with Sasuke Uchiha at Kaname's birthday party.

Everyone aside from Lee and Sai who looked forwards toward their dare glared at Kaname.

"Have you even read the dares you've written?" Kiba shouted at her. Kaname just smiled.

Tenten was now planning her funeral, there was no way she was going to complete this dare and survive, especially since it's on Itachi.

"My dare is very...inappropriate" Neji muttered.

"So is all of ours." Kaname commented.

"There is no way in hell I'm doing this." Naruto shouted.

"Why what's your dare?" Kiba asked.

"To confess my undying love to Orochimaru!" Naruto shouted. They all looked at Naruto then just started to laugh. "It's not funny he'd probably think I'm serious and molester me!"

"Okay fine naruto we can swap dares mine isn't so bad" Kaname smiled sweetly. They exchanged dares. "Guys I'll be right back I need to invite Sasuke to my birthday party." Before anyone could ask why she left. Naruto looked at his new dare.

"KANAME!" he shouted. Kaname could hear him but ignored him. She walked towards Sasuke who was sitting underneath a tree with his brother. You could tell they were brothers.

"Hey Uchiha!" Kaname smiled. They both looked at her. "Er...I meant younger Uchiha." Itachi looked away. "Okay... listen I'm having a birthday party this weekend it's gonna be at my house" Sasuke stared at her. She thought to herself. He must think she's a crazy fan girl. "Erm...don't worry I'm not a crazy fan girl. I prefer gay guys." She smiled and they both continued glaring at her. "Well er hope you can come." She gave him an invitation. "Oh yeah older Uchiha you can come as well it has my address on it and a map to get there so you won't get lost." Giving them one last grin she skipped off back to her group as the bell rang.

YAY! My first chapter done. Review please and tell me what you think and tell me if I should continue or not.

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	2. The dares part 1

Wow thank you very much for all your reviews I'm happy that you all liked it; it encouraged me to put this chapter out sooner than planned.

From the chapter now I'm collaborating with asuka527, mainly since she found out I was writing a SasuNaru fic went all crazy and stole the laptop from me and started typing some of the story before I managed to get the laptop back from her ;p any ways you might see difference in writing style of the chapters. I hope you all like this chapter and review

Warning: OOC, AU, OC, stupid dares, inappropriate touching, Orochimaru (coz we all know he's a warning it itself lolx), and possible strip tease.

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, I do not own it nor make money from it. I only own Kaname.

...

Chapter 2- The dares.

Naruto groaned hitting his head repeatedly on classroom table in front of him as his mind went over his dare. No not his dare Kaname's which she had so generously traded with him, unfortunately for him but fortunately for her they were sitting at opposite ends of the classroom stopping him from murdering her. But he guessed flirting with Sasuke was way more better than confessing his love to Orochimaru, he shuddered at the thought.

At the end to break they had agreed that Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, TenTen, Sai much to his annoyance and Naruto would do their dare later in the week, aka tomorrow for everyone aside from Naruto who had to complete his at Kaname's party. But everyone else had to complete theirs today in a place where all the friends could see it. So it was no surprise when Lee had ran down the hallway straight after break screaming "I'M GAY" Everyone burst out laughing until Kaname reminded them of their own dares which resulted in Naruto now trying to give himself brain damage at the beginning of class

"Settle down everyone break is finished" yelled Iruka Sensei as he came into the room "Naruto stop trying to make a head shaped dent in the table" he scolded everyone else looked at him and laughed. Kaname snickered to herself, mentally grinning evilly as her own mind went over all the yaoi situations featuring Naruto and Sasuke, or more specifically Naruto under Sasuke. Unable to stop herself she let out a small chuckle

"Kaname be quiet" Iruka scolded

"Sorry sensei" she apologized as he went back to teaching, Kaname zoned out after and few seconds her mind now occupied in what she liked to call SasuNaru land.

Lunch came around quickly soon enough all the friends found themselves taking their usual table beside the window near the end to the lunch hall. Sasuke sat with his brother and some other seniors; there was Hidan a freak who's obsessed with some Jashin person and can't stop swearing. Kisame a strange guy who strongly resembled a blue fish with his beady eyes and all. Sometimes Kaname wondered if one of his parents wasn't an actual fish with the way he looked, he was also Itachi's best friend. Kakuzu another guy he didn't speak much aside to scold Hidan but from what she knew he had no morals and as completely obsessed with money. Then there was the arty pair as Kaname tended to call them, Sasori a relatively short red head he also didn't speak much to anyone aside from Deidara a blond, blued eyed teen who loved mischief as much as his art. You could always find those two arguing about it, Sasori was the only one who ever made Deidara say Katz at the end of his sentences, something he only said when he was annoyed. There was a couple of first years Suigetsu an skinny, white haired odd ball, he reminded her of Kisame and wondered if they were relatives, though he was more on the openly perverse side. Juugo was another first year he was tall and bulky with orange hair, Kaname only had P.E with him so didn't know much aside from the fact he was good in sports. They had a table at the far corner, the opposite side to their table whilst the tables surrounding them were filled with fan girls and a couple of fan boys, all at a respective distance, close enough to talk and gush about them, far enough to not crowd over them (the result of the famous Uchiha glare). However Sakura Haruno , Ino Yamanaka and Karin all second years, the head of the now known as Uchiha fan club in obsession for both Uchiha boys sat closest to the group all giggling and battering their eyelashes seductively trying to grab the attention of either Uchiha who just blatantly ignored them.

It was known throughout the school that Itachi Uchiha was the most gorgeous guy in school, however as soon as Sasuke entered his popularity was soon soaring to be the same level as Itachi's even though it was only his first day. Although a lot of the students wanted to know why he transferred so late considering his brother was already here but none had seemed to find out yet but Kaname was sure the trio of crazies (because of their obsessive tendencies) would do their damned hardest to find out. They were the only fans willing to go against the Uchiha glare.

Seeing her table and everyone sitting down already Kaname slammed her tray down grinning evilly at everyone at their table, have seen Orochimaru Sensei coming in earlier and was waiting for his lunch "Watch this" she said taking off in the direction of their Sensei

"What was that about?" Kiba asked before his eyes widened seeing where she was heading

"Is she really going to?" TenTen asked in disbelief

"I think so" Sai smirked everyone else watched mouths open in shock aside from Shikamaru who just muttered troublesome under his breath but still looked on as Kaname strode confidently and purposely towards their biology teacher.

"Sir I have something to tell you." Yellow snake like eyes stared at her as Orochimaru eyed her suspiciously. "Sir I-" Cutting herself off she looked around seeing how noisy everyone was being "Hold on one sec it's too loud" Turning around she climbed on top of the table closest to her which so happened to be where the Sabaku trio where sitting

"Hey what the-" Temari protested

"Everyone" Kaname started but seeing as no one aside from her group was looking she tried a little louder "EVERYONE" she screamed grasping attention "SHUT THE HELL UP I HAVE SOMETHING I NEED TO SAY" Everyone looked at her teachers included as she smirked satisfied with her self, she got of the table and walked towards Orochimaru who raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sensei I love you" Silence rocked the hall greater than the silence that had been previously commanded by Kaname, Orochimaru started at her dumbstruck but before he could say anything. "I'm sorry Sensei I shouldn't have told you, you're a teacher and I'm a student. This isn't some sort of manga where love conquers all please excuse my boldness, I won't bother you again unless it's for class. I hope this won't make things awkward for us. Please excuse me" bowing politely she turned around and walked confidently back to her table, a satisfied smirk on her lips as she saw the open mouths of all her friends, even Shikamaru couldn't stop his mouth from falling open. As soon as she sat down, hushed whispered began to fill the lunch room, she didn't even turn around to see Orochimaru sensei getting out of his shock taking his lunch and sitting down at his regular seat beside the Biology teacher Kabuto and Drama teacher Anko, acting as if nothing had happened.

"I can not believe you did that" Naruto shouted getting out of his stupor "in front of the whole school as well"

Kaname just continued to smirk "well if you going to do a dare why not go out there" she laughed

Everyone else just stared at her as if she was crazy, she just ignore them "anyways since me and Lee have finished our dare that leaves Neji and Shikamaru, so who wants to go first."

"What a drag" Shikamaru muttered before moving seat until he was seating across TenTen and staring at her breast. "Hey TenTen"

"Oh hell no isn't that cheating" she cried

"Not really since the dare was to stare at a girl's breasts whilst talking to them, it never said the person couldn't be from our group" Chouji interjected as he munched on some potato chips. Kaname frowned in displeasure

"He's right I never specified who it had to be" she agreed,

TenTen shrugged in annoyance "Fine" she said before smirking "hey Shika, whatcha doing?"

"Nothing much" he responding still not looking at her

"OMG Shikamaru you pervert quit staring at my breasts" She shrieked gaining the attention of the entire lunchroom before slapping him and leaving a large red hand print.

Kaname, Naruto and Kiba roared out with laughter, whilst Neji coughed hiding his chuckle. Hinata stared on worried about the bruise forming on Shikamaru's face whist Chouji continued eating and Sai laughed quietly.

Shikamaru rubbed his cheek as he returned to his original seat beside Chouji, TenTen staring at him with a triumphant smile. "Geez women are such annoyance"

"Well you should've thought of that before you started staring at TenTen's breast Shika-pervert" Kaname sang "Okay" she said rubbing her hands "that leaves Neji" Neji made to move "and no doing it on any of us. Shikamaru got away with it because he just made us realize, but from now on unless specified, none of the dares can be done on each other." Neji scowled in irritation.

"Then who am I suppose to do my dare on."

"Hmmmm, how about Sakura" Sai said evilly, Naruto and Kiba laughed at the idea nodding their heads

"Definitely, definitely " both Kiba and Naruto said in union

"You have to be joking" Neji said through gritted teeth

"Nope" TenTen smiled sweetly. Neji glared at everyone before stomping all the way to the bitch table as they liked to call it. Ino quickly scooted away seeing his arrival letting him sit beside Sakura, they all started swooning over him immediately. Clenching and unclenching his fist he slowly placed his hand on Sakura behind all the while planning Kaname's death in his head. Sakura gave him one of her most seductive smirks before leaning closer and snuggling up to him.

"If you want to feel that badly why don't we go somewhere and I'll let you touch all to your pleasure" It took all of Neji's control not to vomit up his lunch.

"Sorry my hands cursed" He managed out before quickly getting up, taking the rest of his control not to run towards the bathroom and wash his hand, instead he walked calmly and unfortunately heard Sakura's

"Call me!" mentally shivering in disgust he walked out of the lunch room.

Two pairs of obsidian eyes looked upon the scene curiously "seems like something's going on with that group" Itachi muttered taking a sip from his drink an ominous feeling brooding over his head

"They're just a bunch of fuckin' retards" Hidan said "though I gotta admit confession to Orochimaru that's fuckin' hilarious" Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes at Hidan's language before turning back to the table with the group that had caused all the commotion, watching all of them laugh heartily. Sasuke silently gave his approval for making his first lunch at this school rather interesting.

"What exactly is that about?" He asked all the while making it seem that he wasn't interested

"Dares, they always pull shit like that but I gotta say nothing on this level before." Kisame told him. "I'd be careful if I was you" Kisame smirked looking at the younger Uchiha

"And why's that?" Sasuke asked bored poking at what he assumed was suppose to be pasta but looked like a bowl of mush.

"Because, they always love to make Itachi the butt of their dares, and now mini 'Tachi's here in their year well lets just say I look forward to see how you fare" Kisame gloated chuckling at some of the dares that had previously been pulled on the older Uchiha.

Placing down his cup Itachi sighed "ignore them if they come and if they say anything do not respond at all. Responding only makes things worse" Itachi told him in all seriousness. Sasuke just blinked a couple of times

"What did they do to you?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Ototou, rather it's not what they do but the situations you may find yourself in. Especially this coming Saturday"

"So you were all invited to Kaname's birthday then un" Deidara piped up smirking mischievously "I look forward to see what they'll to you un" Itachi glared at the blond boy

"Why not make them stop?" Sasuke asked

"The more you try to make them stop them more they pick on you as their dares, why do you think they haven't left Itachi alone since the year started. Usually they pick random students for their dares but because Itachi fought back he's now a weekly target." The unexpected voice of Sasori was heard as he explained to the youngest member of their group.

"Hn" Sasuke responded before he went back to stare at the table

...

Fifth lesson went by quickly even though Naruto, Kiba and Kaname had Orochimaru, aside from him always making her answer or go up to the board to write they day went by quietly for Naruto until he opened the door to his dorm. Now usually when Naruto goes to his room he dumps his bag on to his bed kicking his shoes of and starts to pull of his school uniform. And as usual this was what he was doing not paying much attention to anything around him until he had his shirt halfway off and a voice he did not want to hear speaks.

"Dobe if you want to strip there's a bathroom I'd rather not see that"

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed tripping and falling on his bed tangling himself in his sheets before falling on the floor and dragging his bag along which landed on his stomach with an "omphf". Sasuke stared at him for a minute before muttering

"Dobe" getting his bearings back Naruto blushed bright red before scrambling back into a standing position and pulling his top back over his body before glaring heatedly at Sasuke who was sitting casually on the bed opposite Naruto's with a book in his hand, not once did he look up but Naruto could see the smirk in his face .

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded angrily pointing his finger at him

"Reading" came his monotone reply

Naruto clenched his fist trying hard not to hit him.

"It's rude to point you know"

"Shut up, you know what I meant. What are you doing in my room?"

Finally looking up Sasuke looked at sky blue eyes glaring back at him, but they weren't very intimating because of the blush that still had yet to leave Naruto cheeks.

"Yours was the only single so obviously they put me in here as well" Sasuke said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Naruto bristled feeling as if Sasuke was treated as some idiot. "Now if you don't mind I want to finish my book and I'd rather not see you naked."

"TEME!" Naruto shouted before grabbing his clothes and slamming the bathroom door. Sasuke smirked before going back to his book.

...

Finished chapter 2! Review please and tell me what you thought about it.

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	3. The Dares part 2

Warning: OOC, OC, AU, stupid dares, pissed of Uchiha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own Kaname.

...

Chapter 3- Dares part 2

Kiba stared at the door in front dejectedly; he looked like a man about to meet his doom, which was more of less the case in his situation. The night before Kaname had bought him one the Icha Icha novels before telling him and texting everyone else to meet at the Kakashi's office an hour before registration started. How she knew he would be there was a complete mystery with her response "I have my ways" with a glint in her eyes when asked. And now Kiba couldn't break free from his dare or postpone it.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door twice, the rest of the gang were beside him hidden next to the wall as he heard a quiet "come in" signalling that his teacher was in fact there. Placing his hand on the door knob he slowly twisted it before walking into the room, leaving a small crack open for the others to hear.

Inside he saw his Sensei leaning back casually on his chair with the desk in front of his littered with a million papers that had to be looked over but probably never will, with the same orange book in his hand that was seen in all their classes. "Sensei" Kiba began slowly his nerves getting the best of him

"Yes" Kakashi asked never once looking up

"Well I have a problem" closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, exhaling "'tunderstandwhatthismean" he rushed eyes closed pointing at a random scene in the novel.

"Could you repeat that? Slowly this time?" Kakashi asked looking at Kiba

"I-I" Kiba stuttered now staring at the man face to face he could feel his face heat up as he blushed "er well, I brought one of the books you are always reading. And um, well, um, you know, I didn't get this part" his voice becoming fainter and fainter and blush intensifying as he continued. Kakashi held out his hand taking the book from Kiba and skimmed over the page Kiba said he had difficulty understand before looking up a wicked grin splitting his face.

"Well Kiba you came to the right Sensei. I'd be more than happy to help now take a seat." Kiba's face that had formerly been bright red paled instantly at the man's words.

Half an hour later a thoroughly traumatized Kiba walked put of their English Sensei's room closing the door shakily behind him. He didn't pay any attention to the laughing friends beside him his soul having left he body long ago, but just walked unseeingly down the hall.

"Kiba, Kiba wait up" Naruto shouted catching up to his best friend, however said friend didn't seem like he heard him, actually said friend didn't seem to be still alive. "Come cheer up at least you finished your dare" Naruto gave him his 100 watt smile but even that didn't seem to work, frowning he stared as Kiba walk away. "Erm Kaname" said girl had just caught up to her blond friend the rest going to their own lessons.

"Hmm?"

"I think you killed him"

"Nah he'll be fine give him some time to process all the info Kakashi Sensei told him" she grinned walking forward hand behind her head whistling.

They arrived at their class. They had psychology with Ibiki-sensei. He had a long scar across his face and kind of scared all of the students there. They had to make a poster about how the mind works and explain why we behave in a certain ways. They had to work in tables. Naruto, Kaname, Sasuke and Hinata were sitting on one table.

"Well let's get started." Naruto cheerfully smiled, moving the A3 paper towards him and the coloured pens. Writing at the top psychology. He then stopped looking at his writing wasn't exactly the neatest he could've written. He looked back up to the group. "So...er what do we do?" Naruto asked while scratching his cheek.

"Something about the mind and why people act retarded or something along those lines." Kaname commented sounded really bored there was nothing here to entertain her.

"Well...erm we were meant to er write about t-the mind and er how it works." Hinata answered quietly. Sasuke sighed and pulled the paper towards him and grabbed the pens from Naruto,

"Hey!" Naruto complained. He ignored him and started to write paragraphs and paragraphs of writing. They all watched him as he worked away. He had finished the poster all by himself and even included pictures. "How the hell do you know all this stuff?" Naruto asked.

"It's called being smart." Sasuke answered. Naruto glared a Sasuke.

"Are you calling me dumb?" Naruto twitched his eyebrow in irritation. _Now this is interesting. _Kaname thought to herself.

"Dumb isn't the right word." Sasuke looked back at the glare Naruto was sending his way.

"Then what is?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"Brainless. Dobe." Sasuke smirked seeing the blonde's reaction._ The dobe's kinda cute when he's angry. _Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto's face was lighting up red. He was pissed off.

"I AM NOT BRAINLESS! YOU DEPRESSED EMO TEME!" Naruto shouted. Unfortunately the class wasn't loud and everyone heard them. Ibiki-sensei told them to leave the classroom and stand outside.

"This is your chance Naruto." Kaname whispered in his ear before he and Sasuke left the table. Not knowing what she meant Naruto looked at her one last time only to see her grinning and giving him a thumbs up. It kinda reminded him of Lee, but he just walked out.

"This is all your fault you know." Naruto crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

"And how is it my fault that you screamed your head off?" Sasuke gazed at him.

"Well I wouldn't have if you didn't call me brainless. Teme." Naruto let out a sigh.

"But you are. Dobe." Naruto clenched his fist and hit it against the wall. He needed to let off some steam.

"Shut up." Naruto growled. Sasuke smirked he loved seeing the dobe getting irritated. Sasuke walked towards Naruto and put each of his hands against the wall at either side of Naruto head.

"Make me." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto tensed for minute feeling the teme's breath against his skin. A tint of red started forming on Naruto's cheeks. _Damn him for being taller._ Naruto thought to himself.

...

"Kaname will you get those two back in the classroom?" Ibiki-sensei ordered. Kaname left her seat and walked out the door.

"Na-ru-to!" Kaname sang cheerfully. She froze at what she was seeing but recovered quickly and smirked. "I knew it!" she squealed. Naruto was up against the wall with Sasuke leaning over him. Naruto pushed him back.

"No wait Kana-chan it not what you think." Naruto tried to explain. Kaname looked at Sasuke who was smirking and looked back at Naruto who's face looked flustered.

"Oh I get it. Sasuke's the seme and Naruto's the uke. Well I always knew Sasuke was seme anyway." Kaname thought out loud to herself.

"Uke?" Naruto asked.

"It means bottom Naruto." Kaname grinned at Naruto who looked at her in confusion. He finally got what she meant.

"Wait Kana-chan me and Sasuke were not..." Naruto was about to finish his sentence until he just remembered what Kaname said. _Naruto's the uke._ "HEY! Why am I on bottom? I could so top Sasuke." Naruto crossed his arms. Sasuke chucked. Kaname smiled.

"Whatever Naruto. Believe what you want. But in my world your just too adorable to be top especially if it's with Sasuke." Kaname giggled while imagining yaoi moments in her head. "Anyway, you guys need to come back into class Ibiki-sensei is probably wondering where the hell we are." Kaname walked back into the classroom. Naruto looked at the smirking Uchiha and scowled at him before walking back into the classroom and Sasuke followed.

...

_Hooray! Break time. _Naruto thought to himself. He and Kaname walked towards their usual group who were sitting on the field. Naruto was hoping that Kaname wouldn't mention what happened earlier. She didn't, but he knew she was planning all different ways to get him and Sasuke together, after all that's what she loved doing.

"So Hinata are you ready to do your dare?" Kaname asked. Hinata blushed as she remembered what her dare was.

"Erm..." was Hinata's reply.

"Good I'll take that as a yes." Kaname smiled. "What was your dare?"

"T-to tell...s-someone that...they er look erm..." Hinata stuttered.

"Sexy?" Kaname asked guessing that was the dare she got. Hinata nodded. Everyone laughed there was no way Hinata could do that. "Well who should you do that dare on?" Kaname thought to herself about a person hat the dare would work on. "I know! Sasori!" Kaname said while smiling. Everyone thought for a minute then agreed that she should do it on Sasori. Kaname turned around to the tree where usually the Uchihas sat luckily the rest of their group were with them this time. Hinata got up nervously and walked over to them while the whole time shaking. Everyone was staring at her; even though they couldn't hear her they could see the reaction on Sasori's face. Hinata walked towards Sasori. The rest of their group was looking at Hinata.

"Erm...Sasori-sempai" Hinata started. Sasori looked up at her. "Err... I-i ju-ust wanted t-to say...that y-you look er..." Hinata gulped. "Youlooksexytoday. I'msorry." With that Hinata ran away. Sasori looked at the girl running and just shrugged his shoulders. _I know I look sexy today._ Sasori mentally smiled. Naruto's group started laughing their heads off as they saw Hinata running. They were laughing so loudly that Itachi's group could hear.

"Well there's another one of their retarded dares." Hidan muttered.

...

"Wow Hinata you actually did it." Naruto grinned.

"How did it go?" Kiba asked. Hinata's face was pure red from embarrassment.

"It er..." Hinata was still trying to get rid of all the red on her face but her plan wasn't working.

"Well Sai I guess it's your turn." Kaname looked at Sai. He gave her one of his fake smile that always freaked her out, but he was mentally looking forward to his dare. "What's your dare?"

"To continuously annoy Gaara" Sai answered. The group got up and walked to where Sand trio were sitting, they didn't sit too close to them or wise they would get suspicious but they sat where they could hear Sai. Sai walked towards Gaara and sat down next to him, which caught all three of their attention.

"Gaara I have something to ask you?" Gaara stared at Sai. "Why don't you have any eyebrows?" you could hear snickering from behind them. Naruto's group tried not to laugh. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow. "Yeah and another thing why do you do that if you don't have any eyebrows?" Gaara frowned at Sai. Sensing that Gaara wanted to punch him in the face Sai continued. "Why do you have love written on your forehead? Are you some sort of narcissist?" Gaara gave Sai a death glare. "Wow Gaara I never thought you were one of those egomaniac people." And with that Sai left the table and went back to their group who ran away so they could laugh.

"That was a good one." Kaname commented.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed.

"Right so Tenten can begin her dare at lunchtime and Chouji do you want to complete yours after school?" Kaname asked. Tenten nodded and Chouji just continued on eating.

...

Lunchtime came around quickly and in Tenten's previous lesson she wrote a love letter to Itachi but obviously Kaname made some changes to it.

"Right Tenten you have to read your love letter out to Itachi." Kaname smiled looking at the widened mouth of Tenten.

"But I thought I only had to give it to him."

"Yeah well everyone decided that you should read to him." Kiba replied.

"I'm not reading it, someone else do it you can say it's from me but I'm not going up to a table a third year students (apart from Sasuke) and read out a love letter." Tenten shook her head a numerous of times.

Sai snatched the letter out of TenTen's hand reading it briefly he smiled "I'll do it" getting up he walked towards the third years table. They all saw him approaching as most raising an eyebrow when Sai went to stand behind Itachi. Tapping him on the shoulder, Itachi sighed before turning around

"What?" Itachi asked turning around

"There's something TenTen would like to tell you but since she's so shy she asked me to tell you instead"

Itachi raised an eyebrow expectantly as everyone around them quietens down waiting to see what will happen.

Pulling the letter in front of him:

"Dear my cutie weasel pie

For such a long time I have always felt warm and fuzzy around you but it has only been recently that I've come to understand this feeling.

I love you Itachi Uchiha.

I know this is rather sudden of me but after realizing my feeling I just had to tell you but I was to embarrassed to say it to your face so I thought a letter would be best.

I'm sure you thinking that we hardly know each other how can I love you?

I have watched and learned so much about you without you knowing.

The way your eyes light up when you laugh when you think no one is looking. How you are always kind to all your Underclass man even though they're bothering you. The respect you have for your teachers and your professional attitude to all your work. I even like the strange lines on your face that makes you look like a 100 year old evil man. (A/N I had to add that in when I read 20 ways to annoy Itachi ;p)

But what I have come to love the most about is the love and care you have shown towards you brother and caused me to confess. Honestly I have taken a couple of photographs of you together and fantasize about you doing pervy things to him. Just the other day I had a fantasy of Sasuke getting injured and you the wonderful brother taking him to the nurse, who unfortunately wasn't there so you take it upon yourself to comfort him. And taking very good care of his body" at that Sai grinned lecherously "anyway back to the point after realizing my undying love for you I have realized that no matter what happens I can only look and not touch because you love your brother too much. I hope you won't be bothered by this confession and Sasuke don't worry I don't plan on stealing your brother." Drawing his breath Sai shouted at the top of his lungs "CONGRATIULATIONS I HOPE YOU SPEND MANY YEARS HAVING UCHIHACEST BUM SMEXING! Best wishes TenTen" Before walking away smirking.

Everyone on the table burst out laughing whilst Sasuke was torn between being disgusted and scandalized. Sai just grinned evilly, Itachi held out his hand taking the letter and ripped it to shred before turning back to his meal. Kisame had tears pouring out of his eyes from laughing too much.

"My cutie weasel pie" he gasped out

"Fuck that the lines on his face that make him look like a fuckin' 100 year old evil man." Hidan choked out "she's got that right" before bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Uchihacest bum sex, that has Kaname written all over it un" Deidara laughed whilst Sasori smirked

Itachi and Sasuke glared at the rest of his group causing them to just laugh harder. Getting annoyed Sasuke was about to get up before Itachi stopped him

"Leave them"

"But Nii-san are you just going to let them get away with that? How the hell did they come up with something as disgusting as that?" Sasuke looked like he was about to murder someone but before Itachi could reply the bell went signalling the end of lunch.

...

Last lesson was Drama and unfortunately for Naruto and Kaname they were in a group with Sasuke. Their teacher gave them some more time to practice their plays because they hadn't finished. Naruto and Kaname walked into the lesson ignoring the death glare Sasuke was giving them.

"So Sasuke I didn't know you and your brother were 'that' close." Naruto snickered.

"That's just disgusting how could you possibly think that" Ino answered before Sasuke could walking towards him and gripping tightly on his arm. "Don't worry Sasuke we all know that it's not true don't listen to that disgusting idiot." Ino looked up at Sasuke who was still holding his death glare.

"But think about it, wouldn't it be totally hot if younger Uchiha and older Uchiha were doing it." Kaname squealed at the thought. Sasuke moved his glare towards Kaname. He so wanted to kill her.

"No it wouldn't..." Ino stopped and imagined them together. NOSE BLEED.

"Wow Ino what the hell were you thinking about?" Kaname asked. Ino left the room and went to the toilet to get some tissues. Leaving them by themselves.

"Hah. This is awkward." Kaname muttered.

"You think." Naruto answered. Sasuke still did not remove his death glare and it freaked them out that he could keep it for so long. _He has the eyes of a killer. _Kaname thought to herself.

"Right I have a question for you Sasuke Uchiha" Kaname pointed at him. "Are you gay?" Sasuke frowned at her, but didn't respond. "I'll take that as a yes." Kaname started skipping around happily lost in her own little world. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going if she did she would've noticed they were next to the curtains. Naruto grinned and pushed her. She fell onto the curtains catching everyone's attention. The curtain fell on her, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ahh!" Kaname yelled she was tangled in the curtain. Sasuke got out and so did Naruto and finally Kaname did.

"I'm going to freakin' kill you." Sasuke growled. Kaname laughed nervously.

"Naruto!" Kaname looked at a grinned Naruto who she was going to kill and then Sasuke would kill her and her friends would avenge her and kill Sasuke and then Itachi would probably kill them.

"HEY! PUT THE CURTAINS BACK UP!" Anko shouted surprised she didn't really care about the fact that Kaname tripped on them but they were glad. They put the curtains back up.

"Naruto, this is your entire fault." Kaname whined.

"I wasn't the one who tripped." Naruto was still grinning.

"But you pushed me." Kaname answered.

"You're both idiots." Sasuke spoke for the first time without glaring or growling or frowning at them.

"Yeah and your just a teme." Naruto looked at Sasuke who was ignoring them.

"Dobe." Naruto glared at Sasuke. Before Naruto spoke Kaname interrupted.

"I wonder where Ino is." Kaname wondered. The bell rang. The students left the classroom and headed back to their dorm but Naruto and Kaname went to the field where their group agreed they would meet for Chouji's dare. Everyone arrived and they headed off to where the third year dorms where. Kaname had found at where Kisame's dorm was. No one bothered to ask how she found out. Luckily Kisame was just headed towards his dorm. The group hid around the corner while Chouji walked up to Kisame. He turned around sensing that someone was behind him.

"Kisame-senpai" Chouji nervously said. Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he answered.

"Well erm what's the best type of fish to eat." Chouji nervously chuckled. Kisame glared at him for a minute then realized this must be one of the dares the twerps were doing. Kisame leaned down and stroked Chouji's cheek. Chouji freaked.

"Well why don't you come with me and find out." Kisame smirked.

"Erm...no thanks." Chouji ran away. The others were laughing around the corner.

"Well that only leaves Naruto." Kiba grinned. Kaname smirked at the though of Naruto hitting on Sasuke. Naruto's face dropped. Tenten giggled. Hinata blushed slightly. Neji kept his straight face as always but was actually looking forward to it. Sai faked smile. Lee was just going on about the power of youth and Chouji was still recovering from his dare.

"Remember guys this weekend my birthday. If any of you guys are late I'll kill you and Naruto you better come." Kaname stared at Naruto who was dreading the moment for when his dare comes. They all said goodbye before going to their dorms.

...

YAY Finished chapter 3! Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter.

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	4. The Party

Hey guys I hope you all like this chapter! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: boyxboy

...

Chapter 4- The party.

The week went by really quickly and the day everyone was waiting for arrived. It was 6pm and the party started at 8pm. Kaname had practically forced Naruto to come earlier to not only find something for him to wear but to go over his dare.

Naruto didn't know why but Kaname always enjoyed picking on him the most ever since they met. Be it forcing him to read her yaoi manga and making sure he read through all the sex scenes, he couldn't once skip them because Kaname was always there watching him. Then there was the time he had to go watch a yaoi movie with her, she never invited anyone else it was only ever him. But the worse time was when they were in middle school, it was the second year and Kiba kept talking about women and sex. Naruto had never watched an AV before so in all honesty didn't know what a naked woman looked like. Not wanting to feel left out but not wanting to be embarrassed by telling them, he went to the only person who he knew wouldn't humiliate him too bad and would probably own a whole bunch of them.

But how he wished he hadn't.

He had thought it was a really lucky day because when he asked Kaname not only did she not tease him she gave it to him without question, deep down Naruto should've guessed something was up but he was too happy to be let off without any teasing to care. Excited he ran home so he could quickly watch and join in the conversation with everyone tomorrow.

When he got home his mother Kushina was down stairs in the kitchen, his father wouldn't be home for at least an hour. Quickly going upstairs he told his mom that he would be busy and didn't want her to bother and rushed to his room. Putting his things away he quickly shoved the blank video into the player and sat down watching in excitement. At first he saw a man come in, he had short dark brown hair that looked un-brushed but seemed to work for the guy he was only wearing a pair of jeans revealing a perfectly toned chest to the camera. The man sat down on a brown leather sofa before another man came in the same sate on undress, he vaguely noted that both guys were quite good looking which was odd because he once heard TenTen complain that the guys were always ugly but he assumed since it was Kaname she would make sure the guys were good looking. Naruto's mind had yet to click onto the situation still waiting for the woman to appear until that is both guys started touching each other. His eyes widened at the scene but his brain still waited for the girl that was suppose to be there come in. The two men began to start kissing each other, practically eating each others face off they're hand wondering all over each others body. Naruto could not move an inch he was stuck frozen, unblinking staring into the scene, the further they went the more Naruto internally prayed for the girl to appear.

He sat there watching in pure shock as they did things, things no one told him men could do let alone the knowledge that men could bend in such ways.

When his father came in.

Naruto was still out of it when Minato opened his bedroom door telling his son he was home with a large grin on his face. However when said son didn't respond with his normal "welcome home" and equally bright grin he opened his eyes to look at him. Naruto was sitting on the floor staring at the television screen his skin 10 shade paler than it should be. Minato frown in concern going closer to the boy and into the room when the sound of groans caught his attention. He turned his head towards the TV. and his eyes widened in shock. There were two men having sex with each other. The sound of a soft "thud" knocked him out of his shock and drew his attention back to his son only now he was passed out. Getting into action he turned the TV off his face bright red before he picked his boy up and brought him downstairs placing him on the sofa. Kushina came out of the kitchen her face etched in worry at seeing her unconscious son and shaken husband.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked looking at Naruto lying on the sofa

"Nothings wrong, but I think we should have a talk with Naruto" Minato told her, Kushina looked at him in confusion but he just stared at Naruto waiting for him to wake up.

And when he finally did Naruto had to suffer through the most traumatic experience in his life. No his parents didn't reject him in fact they told him they didn't care what his sexual preference was. Naruto had protested the entire time telling him that Kaname had set him up but his parents weren't listening. After getting into it his mother had begun squealing at how cute it would be if Naruto was with another guy. His father wasn't as excited having seen the video but even he was being caught up by his wife's excitement. In the end Naruto had left them talking about sons of friends of theirs they knew that they could set him up with whilst he was plotting Kaname's death in his head.

Shaking his head free of the memory Naruto continued to look through the assortments of shirts that Kaname picked out, settling on an orange shirt he quickly got dressed before Kaname burst into the room.

"Naru-chan" she cried out jumping on top of him

"Kana-chan" get off you heavy Naruto groaned pushing her off him

"Are you calling me fat" she huffed crossing her arms.

Naruto grinned mischievously "Course not you just heavy"

Kaname rolled her eyes "same thing genius" Naruto just stuck his tongue out at her. Now getting a better look at her he saw that she was wearing a dark blue that went mid thigh, with some leggings and black dolly shoes. Her hair was in two pig tails, curled slightly so they would rest comfortably down her chest. She only wore light make-up enhancing her natural look and darkening her eyes.

"So am I pretty" she asked twirling

"Always" Kaname laughed before she got an evil glint in her eyes causing Naruto's to falter and get scared. "You know what you have to do right" Naruto pouted remembering his dare

"But Kana-chan you can't really expect me to flirt with Sasuke Teme. " Naruto whined "He's such a teme" Kaname just gave him a "so what" look causing him to pout even more

"Quit fussing. Here" she shoved a sheet of paper into his hands.

Taking it Naruto wondered it was for "what's this?" he asked scanning it quickly

"Ways to flirt. I figured I'd be nice" Kaname shrugged. She wanted them to be together but it wouldn't do if the younger Uchiha had no interest in Naruto so she had to make him interested. She was lucky they were rommies but now they develop into so much more she mused going into her fantasy land.

Naruto eyed her suspiciously before reading over the list.

_Ways to flirt with Sasuke_

Complement him on his appearance.

Offer to buy him a drink.

Have accidental touches, on the arm leg ect. If he doesn't do anything against it do it more frequently and for longer periods.

Lick you lips seductively

The list continued like this detailing others ways to flirt with him. Naruto just scrunched up the paper in his hand. "There is no way in hell I'm doing any of that" he complained.

Kaname just rolled her eyes "aw come on you have to flirt and there's just some ideas. Or are you backing out of the dare" she smirked. Naruto flushed in anger

"Of course not I-" the rest of his sentence was cut off with the sound of the door bell ringing.

Tenten and Hinata had arrived at Kaname's place and hour earlier to help her get ready and help with the party. Hinata wore a purple string dress that had uneven layers at the bottom it just above her knees she wore black shoes with small heels, her hair was curled and into a loose ponytail that fell on her shoulder. Tenten wore a Chinese style green dress that just went below her knees, she wore green dolly shoes and her hair was straightened down her back.

They all left her room and walked into the living room. She lived on the tallest floor. Her mum had got her one with a view. They helped get the party ready. By the time they were finished it was 7:55. Someone arrived at the door. Kaname got up from the sofa and opened it. It was Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Chouji , Neji and Lee. They all walked inside being the first time for most of them. There was a small pathway that led straight into the living no door or anything. There was a door on his right as they walked in they guessed it was her bedroom and a door on his left which they guessed was the bathroom or it could be the other way round. They walked into the living room tripping on the couple of steps there were that led to a lower ground and into the living room. There was a sofa in the middle and a massive flat screen TV and behind was a massive window that looked into the city. On their right was the kitchen it was quite small but was connected to the living. There was no door or the kitchen as well. There was a small island and stools around it.

"Wow!" Kiba exclaimed. He had never been to her apartment before. He'd only ever been to where she used to live with her mum. Kaname smiled. By 8:15pm everyone was here. Sasuke was in a corner stand there and just drinking. While Itachi and his group sat around the sofa. Naruto and Kiba were in the middle of dancing having convinced both TenTen and Hinata to dance with them. Shikamaru had managed to grab an empty couch before falling asleep after going on about how troublesome everything was. Chouji was at the food court munching on some food whilst Lee was at the bar trying to convince Neji to get off his seat and dance, but considering he had been at it since the party started, it didn't seem Neji would be getting up any time soon.

Halfway through the part Kaname grabbed Naruto who was in the middle of dancing "hey" he cried out but she just ignored him and dragged him back to the bar. Neji had finally given up at Lee persistence to dance and was now meshed between the bodies of other teenagers looking very uncomfortable, Kaname snorted seeing him.

"What?" Naruto asked crossing his arms in annoyance once they reached the bar

Taking a seat she pointed towards the corner where Sasuke was trying to keep away his fan girls with his usual death glare. Naruto looked towards the direction she was pointing at and gave her a quizzical look. Kaname mentally slapped her head.

"The dare" realization dawned on him

"Now"

"Well why not, there's not as many fan girls so I'm sure you can get through. Now go it's not like you'll get another chance" Naruto just glared before storming off towards Sasuke's direction "And don't forget what I wrote" she shouted, Naruto groaned not mentally prepared for the humiliation that was about to occur. Glancing to his left he saw the others still dancing and not paying attention to him; mentally cheering at least he didn't have to worry about Kiba teasing him.

Steeling himself he walked towards the bastard, pushing past his fan girls and ignoring their displeased looks he grabbed a chair and sat down beside him, Sasuke looked at him for a minute and then focused back onto his drink.

"So er te- I mean Sasuke?" Naruto stopped himself figuring insulting him wouldn't exactly help him to flirt before looking at him looked at him.

"Hn" was his reply. The teme was going to make things difficult for Naruto. How can you flirt with someone who rarely replies?

"You er look nice." Naruto found difficulty saying those words. Sasuke looked at him and then looked behind him and there was his group of friends trying to look anywhere but here apart from Kaname she wanted to see everything that happened. She had managed to drag everyone back to the bar so they could get the best view at seeing Naruto dare. Of course Naruto was oblivious to this since he faced away from the bar. Sasuke smirked. _So I guess this is one of the dares._ Sasuke thought.

"Too bad you don't." Naruto glared at Sasuke who was still drinking. Naruto turned around to Kaname who was mouthing the words 'I'll kill you if you don't finish your dare'. Seeing the rest of his group he flushed in embarrassment _great _ Naruto sighed loudly and ignored Sasuke's comment.

"Erm...do you want me to get you a drink?" Naruto asked not looking at Sasuke.

"I already have one." Sasuke held it up his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Dobe"

"Teme" he shouted preparing for and rude insult before he remembered what he was there for and stopped himself, his cheeks still red but from anger or embarrassment no one could tell. Naruto was really feeling uncomfortable he could feel Kaname's massive grin. Naruto finally looked away. Naruto was so going to regret this and he could feel his face turning red from embarrassment. He put his hand on Sasuke knee. Naruto closed his eyes not wanted to see the raven's reaction. He opening them and surprised that Sasuke was smirking.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't sexually harass me dobe." Sasuke smirk grew bigger seeing Naruto's face go to red to redder. Naruto moved his hand immediately hearing the sounds of laughter behind him.

"Screw you teme!" Naruto left and walked towards the drinks. Someone had filled them with alcohol but Naruto didn't know that. Naruto got drunk after two cups of alcohol filled drinks. He started tripping over his own feet. Kaname realized that someone spiked the drinks, guessing it was one of the third years. Kaname and Neji were dragging Naruto each of his arms was around their shoulder. They walked towards Sasuke.

"Hey Uchiha could you take Naruto back to his dorm someone spiked the drinks and Naruto drank himself drunk." Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes. He took Naruto from their shoulders and lifted him onto his shoulders.

"I dwon't jeed da tema to jake me ack." Naruto couldn't even speak properly.

"Well you do if you start talking like that dobe." Sasuke replied and told his brother he's going back. They headed out.

"Have fun!" Kaname grinned and gave him a peace sign before he left. It was getting pretty late and someone had spiked the drinks, Kaname thought she should end the party soon. She went back to the kitchen and continued on talking to Neji, Lee and Shikamaru. Chouji was there but was eating.

Itachi got up and was going to leave as well seeing his baby brother go and only came because of Sasuke but Kisame bumped into him. Itachi grabbed onto the closest this he could to stead himself but that turned out to TenTen who was dragged down onto the couch that was behind him and she fell on top of him. Once he recovered he realized he was touching Tenten's butt.

"YOU PERVERT! IT WAS A BLOODY DARE I DON'T LIKE YOU!" she screamed and slapped him really hard across the face leaving a red mark and ran away scream pedo. The rest of Itachi's group started laughing their heads off and a pissed off Uchiha left the party and headed back.

...

They both arrived back at the dorm. Sasuke laid Naruto back on the bed. Naruto was sweating. _How much did he drink?_ Sasuke thought to himself. He stripped Naruto down to his boxers, Sasuke got annoyed at the fact that Naruto kept hitting him.

"Leave me alone." Naruto complained. Sasuke left him and walked towards the bathroom and got changed into his nightwear he walked back out towards his bed and sat down. Naruto got up and dragged his feet, he sat beside Sasuke and leaned on him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked in his normal cold voice.

"Murfurhahu" Naruto mumbled.

"Can you translate that into English?" Sasuke now looking at Naruto. He looked ill probably because he drank too much. Naruto looked back up at Sasuke.

"Your pwetty." Naruto's voice went all girly. Sasuke sighed. _Naruto's really drunk._ "You have nice eyes nice skin and a nice mouth. Even though your hair looks like a duck's butt I think it's sexy" Naruto gazed at Sasuke.

"Go to bed." Sasuke ordered.

"No." Naruto sounded like a little child. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and sat on his lap. Naruto giggled like a high school girl. "I'm sitting on Sasuke's lap." Naruto giggled again. Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes. Naruto cuddled Sasuke.

"Get off me." Sasuke ordered. Naruto only hugged him tighter and wrapped his legs around his waist. Sasuke sighed. He got up but Naruto had a firm grip on his waist. Getting annoyed that Naruto won't get off him, Sasuke turned the lights off and fell back onto his bed and fell asleep with Naruto still cuddling him.

...

Naruto opened one of eyes. _I've never slept so comfortably. _Naruto thought to himself. He just then realized his head was lying on someone's chest. He could feel the heat radiating from them. Naruto looked up and saw a pale face.

"Ahhh!" Naruto shouted jumping out of the position he was in but that only cause him to fall on the floor. The raven groaned and he awoke from his peaceful sleep.

"What the hell's wrong?" Sasuke growled, pissed that someone woke him.

"What do you mean what's wrong why the hell are you sleeping with me?" Naruto's voice went high pitched. He then realized he was in his boxers and freaked even more.

"Wrong. You were sleeping with me." Sasuke answered. "You got drunk and wouldn't stop cuddling me." Naruto's face paled, Sasuke got up and walked towards the bathroom, leaving a confused Naruto sitting on the floor staring into space. He tried to remember what happened but couldn't, it was all blank. Sasuke walked back out from the bathroom staring at Naruto who had not moved one bit.

"Erm Sasuke let just forget about what happened and never talk about it again." Naruto nervously looked at Sasuke his face red from embarrassment.

"Dobe" opening the door he was about to leave before smirking "So you think I'm sexy" and with that he walked out of the room leaving a mortified Naruto still on the floor in his boxers trying to remember what else he might have said.

...

Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	5. New Ones

Warning: OOC, OC, AU, boy/boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

...

Chapter 5- New Ones.

_Monday._ Naruto was dreading the rest of the week. Today was the day where they each got new dares they had to complete during the week. Also at the fact he was dodging Sasuke all Sunday and now how could he when he had lessons with him. First lesson English with Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke was in front of him. The classroom was quite quiet, Kaname wasn't speaking and was actually working. Sasuke had his head down looking at his work paper, and Naruto was just staring into space.

"Psst" Naruto turned his head to Kiba.

"What?"

"Dude, what's wrong with you today? You're usually annoying the crap out of everyone." Kiba looked at him. Naruto breathed in deeply.

"Nothing." Naruto was a terrible liar.

"Yeah right" Kiba said in disbelief.

Naruto looked at his work sheet he didn't understand a thing.

...

They all were sitting on the field like usual it was quiet until Kaname spoke.

"Alright Uzumaki what the hell happened when you left?" She was pointing her finger at Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto blushed looking down ass he tried the hide the fact that something did happen.

"Give it a rest, we all noticed something weird going on between you and Sasuke." Kiba replied.

"You're all delusional." Naruto closed his eyes trying to not give anything away.

"Fine I guess we should just got on with the dares." Kaname commented dropping it but inner Kaname was already planning on ways to get the blondie to confess. Everyone groaned. "Shut up my dares are more fun" Everything looked at her in disbelief. They all picked out a piece of paper from the container.

Lee's dare- Go up to Itachi and scream at him for using him as a substitute for Gai Sensei and having a one night stand with him. (Preferable during his class with Gai Sensei.)

Kaname's dare-sit beside Ino during Iruka-sensei's class, halfway through the lesson tell Iruka-sensei that Ino is touching you.

Neji-Tell Sasuke you won't have his man babies.

Hinata- Lean on someone and say your smell arouses me.

Kiba- When ever you hear Deidara Sempai say Katz jump on him screaming no Sempai don't blow us up.

Naruto- Go up to Itachi's table sit with them and try to have a pervy conversation with them but don't make it too obvious what you're trying to say.

Sai- Jump up in class and confess that you've discovered you're a women in a man's body and run up to the teacher asking them to comfort you. (Preferably during Kabuto Sensei's class if you're feeling risky)

TenTen- Go up to Karin and ask if she was the one who stole Sasuke's underwear that went missing last week after his P.E. lesson. Make sure he's in hearing range.

Chouji- Go up to a girl and ask if you could buy x-ray vision goggles from them so y can see people naked.

Shikamaru- In lesson keep on throwing stuff at someone and pretend it wasn't you through out the lesson.

They all sighed loudly, thinking why the hell they agreed to play this in the first place.

"So who's going to go first?" Sai spoke.

"Well I guess it depends on the dares we each have." Kaname answered.

"Well erm I have to go up to Karin and say did you steal Sasuke's underwear that went missing last week in P.E?" everyone looked at TenTen while she nodded.

"Wait, did she?" Kiba asked.

"Probably she's the craziest out of all of them?" Kaname shrugged. "Naruto what's your dare?" she asked sweetly Naruto looked at her and breathed in deeply.

"Well I have sit with Itachi's table and try to talk dirty with them." They all started laughing. "It's not funny they'll probably kill me."

"Neji what's your dare?" Tenten looked at Neji who was trying to avoid that question.

"I have to go up to Sasuke and say that I won't have his man babies." Neji kept a straight face while everyone else just tried to not laugh.

"Hinata?" Kaname looked at the blushing girl.

"I, I have t-to erm l-lean on s-someone and erm s-say that their s-mell erm..." Hinata stuttered.

"Arouses you." Kaname finished the sentence for her. Hinata nodded while her cheeks were going a deeper red. Everyone shook their heads in disbelief thinking that Hinata was too innocent to say something like that.

"Well I have to scream out in class and say that I'm a woman in a man's body and go up to the sensei and ask them to comfort me." Sai was looking forward to this one.

"Chouji?" Naruto asked.

"Ask a girl if I can buy x-ray vision goggles off her so I can see people naked." A muffled sound came out of Chouji's mouth while he was eating his crisps.

"What about you Shikamaru?" Kiba asked.

"Throw things at someone in class and pretend it wasn't you through out the lesson." Shikamaru yawned. "Troublesome."

"What about yours Kiba?" Kaname asked.

"Whenever I hear Deidara-sempai say Katz I have to jump on him and scream no sempai don't blow us up."

"HAHA! Shame what if he keeps saying it." Naruto chuckled.

"What about yours Lee?" Tenten asked.

"I have to Go up to Itachi and scream at him for using him as a substitute for Gai Sensei and having a one night stand with him. Alright for the power of youth." Lee gave a thumbs up.

"What about you Kaname?" Naruto stared at the girl.

"Oh, mine ain't that bad I have tell sir that Ino is touching me." Kaname said smiling evilly.

"She's so gonna kill you after that one." Kiba chuckled.

The bell rang signalling everyone to go to their next lesson. They decided that Kaname would do hers in the next lesson and Kiba will do his at lunch and Shikamaru will do his at lesson 4 before lunch. Hinata will do hers tomorrow in psychology, Chouji will do his at break and Tenten will do hers at lunch. On the Wednesday Sai will do his and Naruto will do his dare at lunch. On Thursday Lee and Neji will do their ones.

Naruto and Kaname were in Iruka-sensei's class. Kaname went to sit beside Ino who was sitting next to Sasuke.

"You don't sit here." Ino looked at her.

"Well I do now." Kaname smiled, she couldn't wait to see the look on Ino's face. Kaname turned around to see a grinning Naruto staring at her. It was nearly halfway through the lesson. Kaname turned around to signal Naruto that she was going to do it

"Seriously Ino look but don't touch." Kaname loudly said Ino looked at her.

"Is there something wrong Kaname?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"Yeah Ino keeps touching me inappropriately" Kaname looked at her sensei who raised his eyebrow.

"What the hell?" Ino screeched.

"I mean if you want to express your sexual orientation ask before you start groping me." Kaname smiled, you could hear chuckling from behind them, and obviously it was Naruto.

"WHAT!" Ino shrieked.

"Don't worry Ino its fine I know I'm irresistible but I'm into yaoi not yuri." Kaname patted Ino on her shoulder. "It's ok that you're a lesbian, I guess now I understand why you hang on to Sasuke, your trying to hide the fact that you like girls." Kaname shrugged her shoulders. Ino's face went red from anger and embarrassment. BANG! They all turned around Naruto fell of his chair and now is on the floor having a fit. Kaname sighed. "You're just like Naruto."

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted as he got out of his laughing fit and stared at Kaname. She just smiled sweetly, while Sasuke turned around to look at the angry dobe and smirked.

"It's true isn't it?" Kaname asking a rhetorical question.

"Kaname go back to your original seat." Iruka-sensei sounded quite angry. Kaname left her seat and went to sit next to Naruto, there were a few whispers but she ignored them.

...

It was fourth lesson Chouji, Hinata, Sai, Kaname, Naruto and Shikamaru were all in the same class with Kurenai-sensei. Naruto, Chouji, Kaname and Shikamaru were all sitting on a table. Kaname elbowed Shikamaru signalling him to start his dare. He sighed and mumbled troublesome but ripped out a piece of paper from his book and tore it again and again until he had lots of pieces of paper. He scrunched them up in a ball and tried to choose his victim.

"What about Suigestsu?" Kaname asked. He sighed. Suigestsu was in front of him, it was too obvious but he didn't really care, he could just blame it on them. Picking up the balls of paper Shikamaru starting throwing them at his back. They were perfect shots. Suigestsu turned around. He saw Shikamaru who had his head down, Kaname who was looking at her work, Chouji who was eating and Naruto who was laughing.

"What the hell's your problem?" He growled at Naruto. Naruto looking confused.

"What do you mean, I'm not doing anything." Naruto answered. He turned back around. Shikamaru took this opportunity and threw a pen at him. Suigestsu turned around again and growled. Kaname was chuckling but was still looking down at her work and Naruto was just bluntly laughing.

"Naruto stop laughing and Suigestsu turn around." Kurenai-sensei ordered.

"Listen, if you throw one more thing at me you won't be able to speak or even laugh" He threaten Naruto. Naruto was still laughing. Shikamaru looked back up again and took a whole hand of paper balls and threw them at Suigestsu. Some even went over his head or hit people next to him. Kaname held her mouth, Chouji just choked himself while eating and laughing, Shikamaru pretended he was asleep and Naruto bluntly laughed. Again.

"Alright that's it." Suigestsu got up from his chair pushing it roughly and started to walk towards Naruto.

"Suigestsu, Out!" Kurenai-Sensei ordered. Suigestsu glared at Naruto before leaving.

"Right we better hide Naruto at lunchtime" Kaname chuckled.

...

Usually they would sit opposite Itachi's table, but this lunchtime was different. They all sat on one of the fan girl tables. The one closest to Itachi's table for Kiba's dare. They all waited patiently like a predator waiting for its prey. Kiba was dreading this and Shikamaru was staring at the ceiling not really caring what's happening around him. They finally arrived. Naruto's table all started talking pretended that there was nothing wrong. Itachi eyed them suspiciously before sitting down with the rest of his group. Of course the fan girls complained about not seating near their 'precious Uchihas' but they all just ignored them and told them to get lost well Kaname did. Even though Naruto and rest of them were trying to have a normal conversation it was hard considering they were trying to listen to the third year's conversations. Finally the moment had arrived.

"Sasori you don't know anything. Katz." Deidara finally spoke. They all looked at Kiba who looked like he wanted to die. Kiba got up slowly and put a distance between him and Deidara and him he ran up to him slowly catching the attention of quite a lot of people. Kiba jumped on his back which caused Deidara to jump from the sudden attack on his back.

"NO Deidara-sempai don't blow us up." Kiba said quite loudly closing his eyes shut so he didn't have to see people's expressions. Itachi's table just looked at Kiba and Deidara looked confused.

"What the fu-"Deidara was about to finish his sentence until he heard two laughing idiots. He turned his head to see Naruto banging his hands on the table and Kaname trying to cover her face. "Get off me, un." Deidara growled as he elbowed Kiba who fell on his feet and sat back at the table with his head down but you could still see the deep red in his cheeks. Kisame titled his head to one side. Itachi and Sasuke just glared at the silent table, Deidara sat back down ignoring the rest of the world. Everyone was silent for a while then all started whispering like they normally do.

"That was classic." Naruto managed to choke out so he could break the silence, there was a few chuckles from everyone on their table, no one wanted to burst out laughing and look like complete idiots.

"I'm going to freakin' kill every single one of them un." Deidara mumbled under his breathe.

"Although it was quite fuckin' amusing." Hidan chuckled.

"It was really random." Juugo who barely ever spoke did for the first time. He had a straight face nearly all the time.

"So is all of their dares, that's what probably makes them, them." Kisame muttered.

"Foolish." Kakuzu commented.

"But their comical retards." Hidan took a sip out of his drink.

"You won't be saying that when they do a dare on you." Kisame sighed.

"They won't do one on me" Hidan looked at Kisame.

"Oh yeah and how do you know that?" Kisame asked.

"Coz I scare the fuckin' daylights out of them." Hidan answered.

"Uh huh." Sasori muttered.

"They're freakin' annoying they kept throwing stuff at me." Suigestsu growled.

"Who did?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

"Dumb idiot Naruto." Suigestsu answered. Sasuke looked back at the group who were still laughing from what Kiba did. _Paper throwing that couldn't be Naruto's dare. It's too easy._ Sasuke thought to himself.

...

Please review and tell me what you think!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	6. Dares Embarrassed Uchiha and Dirty thou

Warnings: OOC, OC, AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...

Chapter 6- Dares= Embarrassed Uchiha and Dirty thoughts.

First lesson of the day Psychology. It was really boring. Their sensei would just give them work and expect them to do it. Naruto, Sasuke, Kaname and Hinata were sitting at the back. Hinata was bright red lots of people asked if she was alright. She was fine she just really didn't want to do her dare and was quite scared what might happen.

"So Hinata whose your victim going to be?" Kaname asked grinning.

"Erm..." Was her shy reply.

"How about Shino he's a quiet guy and probably won't do anything," Naruto joined in on the group. Sasuke watched as the rest of his were whispering with each other. He wondered what it was about but would never ask, it's not like they were exactly going to tell him. Hinata slowly put her hand up.

"Yes?" Ibiki-sensei had a rough voice.

"Erm...sensei can I p-please move t-to the front, erm I can't see t-the erm board from here?" Hinata shyly answered. He nodded his head and moved to sit next to Shino. She turned her head slowly to see Naruto and Kaname grinning at her. She sat down shaking; Shino just glanced at her and looked back at his work. He always wore glasses no one could ever see his eyes.

Kaname had her eyes fixated on Hinata while Naruto's wondered off to Sasuke. The raven was looking at them then looked back at his work not caring that Naruto realized the raven was curious.

"What's the matter teme? You curious?" Naruto grinned.

"Dobe."

"Hey Naruto I think she's going to do it." Kaname caught the attention of both of them and pointed at Hinata who started to move a little sideways towards Shino. _Hehe. _Naruto mentally giggled.

Hinata slowly leaned towards Shino. Shino noticed but didn't move. She put her head on his shoulder. _My god is Hinata hitting on me. _Shino mentally freaked out but didn't show it.

"Erm Shino-kun Y-your well erm..." Hinata said it quietly. "your s-smell" Shino looked at the embarrassed girl Hinata breathed in deeply. "Itarousesme" Hinata left the seat and ran back to her seat. The sudden movement of the seat caused Ibiki-sensei to look up from what he was reading and a few heads to look at Hinata but no one thought much of it. _If my smell arouses her why haven't I gotten laid yet? _Shino mentally cried. Hinata looked really flustered. Kaname rubbed her back.

"Yay Hinata you did it." Kaname grinned. Sasuke looked at the poor girl and back at the grinning Naruto. _I wonder what they're going to make him do. _Sasuke thought.

...

Break time. They were all sitting on the field thinking about who Chouji should do his dare on. Chouji just munched on his food not really caring about his dare.

"How about Tayuya?" Kiba suggested. Chouji sighed. He got up with his packet of crisps and walked towards where Tayuya was. She was sitting in a group of 5. Chouji went up to her back and tapped her on her shoulder, she turned around.

"What?"She asked.

"Well I was wondering if I can buy x-ray goggles off you so I can see people naked." Chouji grinned. Tayuya's mouth dropped.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I-want-to-buy-x-ray-vision-goggles-off-you-so-I-can-see-people-naked." Chouji said slowly. Tayuya raised her hand and slapped Chouji across the face.

"Ow." Chouji mumbled.

"Pervert." Tayuya turned back around and Chouji let with a red mark on his face. He returned back to his group.

"She slapped you didn't she?" Tenten asked. Chouji nodded his hand still rubbing his cheek. Naruto and Kiba chuckled. The bell rang and the group left and went to their classes.

...

Third lesson went by so quickly but fourth was just dragging along. What was half an hour felt like a decade. Probably because Naruto had to work on a stupid project with Sasuke that was due in a week. It was for Geography with Yamato-sensei, anyways he and to do it or wise he would give you this really scary and freaky glare that's even scarier then Uchiha death glares. Naruto yawned loudly no one heard him apart from Sasuke the class was filled with people talking about the project. The blonde stared at Sasuke while he was writing some random stuff Naruto had no idea what it meant. Sasuke pushed the paper towards Naruto who looked at it like it was poison.

"Your turn." Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"My turn for what." Naruto still looked at the paper.

"To write something, I'm not going to do everything." Naruto sighed, he hoped that Sasuke would do everything; Naruto didn't know a thing about Geography hell he didn't know a thing about any subject. Naruto took a pen and looked at the paper reading it. Naruto stared at one word. _What the hell is a peninsula? _Naruto shook his head. Sasuke saw the confusion in the blonde's eyes.

"What are you stuck on?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing." Naruto lied.

"So are you telling me you know what every single word on the paper means?" Naruto looked at the raven. He was quiet for a moment then answered.

"Yes."

"Fine then." Sasuke leaned back watching the blonde struggle. Naruto finally started writing something and handed it back to Sasuke. He read it mentally:

_Different types of rainfall__:_

_Convectional rainfall:_

_When the sun heats the ground and the air heats but it then rises and cools then the water vapour condenses into water droplets which fall as rain._

_Relief rainfall:_

_The winds pick up moisture from the sea as they pass over it, and this makes the air moist. As the air rises to pass over the higher land, it cools and the water vapour condenses, forming clouds. The droplets then fall as rain, sleet, hail, or snow._

Sasuke chuckled quietly to himself, not only did this have nothing to do with what they're learning and Naruto forgot one more type of rainfall but this is the type of work an 11 year old would produce. Sasuke looked back at the blonde who was staring out the window.

"This has nothing to do with what were learning dobe." Naruto turned back around.

"Shut up, teme. I'm not as smart as you." Naruto said back to him.

"You don't need to be smart you just need a brain and clearly you do not have one." Sasuke smirked seeing Naruto get angry.

"TEME!" Naruto frowned at him.

"Dobe." The bell rang breaking their fight up Naruto left the classroom angrily while Sasuke left smirking.

Naruto's group were at their usual table sitting down eating laughing and thinking about dares. Tenten sat down, they all looked at her she knew why they all looked at her, she had to complete her dare. She looked at one of the fan girl tables the one Karin was sitting on, she put her tray down and walked towards her slowly trying to think about what to say. She arrived at the table and tapped Karin on her shoulder; the red head looked up at her.

"Erm Karin I have something to ask you?" Tenten loudly spoke trying to catch the younger Uchiha's attention and it worked their table all looked at Tenten.

"What?" Karin rudely asked ignoring Tenten and looked back at her food.

"Well erm, there was a rumour going around saying that you were the one who stole..." Tenten breathed in deeply. "Sasuke's underwear that went missing last week in P.E" Oh yes this did catch the younger Uchiha's attention, he stared at Tenten then looked at Karin who began to open her mouth and then closed it, there was a tint of red in her cheek. "I just wanted to ask if it's true." Tenten smiled nervously. It was silent for a moment.

"IT WAS YOU!" Kaname shouted pointing at Karin. Naruto and Kiba tried to hide their laughter.

"Wait. No it erm it erm was Sakura!" Karin said the first name that came into her head. They all looked at Sakura.

"WHAT!" Sakura's voice screeched across the lunch hall. "NO IT WASN'T." Everyone on Naruto's table started chuckling at what Tenten had caused; even Shikamaru couldn't hold back a smile. Tenten covered her mouth not wanted anymore to see she was laughing. "I'M NOT THAT CRAZY!" There were a few comments from Naruto's table saying 'Are you sure about that?' Tenten sighed.

"Well I guess we'll never find out who it was." Tenten muttered to herself.

"I bet it was Ino." Sakura pointed at Ino whose eyes widen.

"IT WASN'T-" Ino was interrupted by Kaname.

"No it wasn't Ino. She's a lesbian."

"WHAT!" Ino shrieked. Kaname and Naruto chuckled remembering Kaname's dare.

"So Ino decided to come out of the closet." Karin chuckled.

"Shut up Karin we all knew it was you all stole Sasuke's underwear, you were the one who kept telling us that you would sneak into Sasuke's dorm and try to get a picture of him naked." Ino smiled evilly. Sasuke placed his hand on his forehead they were all giving him a headache.

"Hey-" Karin was interrupted by Ino.

"And you were the one who said that you would take pictures of Sasuke and stalk him." Ino smiled again. Karin was quiet.

"So I guess we solved the mystery." Tenten mumbled.

"You're all crazy." Sasuke growled at the three fan girls giving them a death glare, Tenten ran back to her seat not wanting to receive the Uchiha death glare. Naruto started laughing really loudly and Sasuke removed his death glare and sent it to Naruto who was trying to shut up but he never succeeded. People starting talking to break up the silence and for the first time ever the three fan girls were quiet. The lunch hall went back to its noisy self.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Kisame asked.

"This school is crazy un." Deidara answered.

"It's not the school it's the retarded fan girls."Hidan muttered.

"Are you alright?" Itachi looked at his brother who was clenching his fists.

"Yeah." Sasuke calmly said unclenching his fists but in his mind he wanted to kill the fan girls. For the first time ever Sasuke was embarrassed and Uchihas don't get embarrassed.

...

Sasuke opened the door to his dorm. He walked in and saw Naruto sitting on his bed staring into space. Naruto was thinking about tomorrow and what he would say to Itachi's group when he has to sit with them at lunch for his dare. Sasuke silently walked into the bathroom and got ready to get into the shower.

_Hmm, how the hell should I approach them or should I sit on their table before they arrive? Wait, how am I going to even start the conversation with them? Well let's see:_

_Naruto: Itachi you look beautiful._

_Itachi: why thank Naruto you do to._

_Naruto: And Kisame your blue skin is stunning, it makes me want to kiss it._

_Kisame: Well Naruto your sexy face makes me want to eat you, and suck on you and bite you and rip your head off and suck all your blood out and break your bones._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa Naruto where the bloody hell is your mind going off to. Hmm, let's think of another situation:_

_Sasuke: Naruto, you have gorgeous lips._

_Naruto: Well why don't you come closer and taste them._

_Sasuke: I want more then just a taste. (Sasuke smirks)_

_Naruto: more? What exactly do you want?_

_Sasuke: I want to suck on your lips and force my tongue down your throat. I want to explore your body touching everything. I want to rip your clothes off and I want you to take mine off so our naked bodies can grind into each other. I want to place my legs in between yours and I want to slip my fingers into your-_

"AHHH!" Naruto fell off his bed screaming at his thoughts. He looked up to see a half naked Sasuke smirking at him. "AHHH!" Naruto screamed again. He was just thinking about a naked Sasuke and now there's a half naked Sasuke with only a towel around his waist in front of him. "What the hell teme?" Naruto asked rubbing his head because he hit it when he fell. Sasuke continued on smirking. _Why ain't the teme answering me? _

"So Naruto I guess you want me to suck on your lips and force my tongue down your throat, and explore your body touching everything. Rip your clothes off and you take mine off so our naked bodies can grind into each other. You want me to place my legs in between yours and slip my fingers into your-" Sasuke was interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto looked flustered. "It's not what you think." Naruto was shaking his head violently.

"Isn't it?" Sasuke tilted his head still smirking at the embarrassed blonde.

"NO, no, no! I was just it was just. Damn Kaname!" Naruto cursed Kaname if she hadn't of written this dare then Naruto would not be in this situation.

"Oh so it's her fault you were thinking dirty thoughts about me." Sasuke's smirk grew bigger when he saw Naruto go even redder.

"Leave me alone teme. You're taking this the wrong way." Naruto looked at the ground.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke turned around back towards the bathroom, the smirk had never left his face.

_Whew! That was close. Hey wait a minute why was I on bottom in my own thoughts. _Naruto groaned even his own thoughts told him he would be bottom when it came down to Sasuke.

...

Please review and tell me what you thought!

SasuNaru Forever XD!


	7. Lunch Time From Hell

Warnings: OOC, OC, AU, attempted dirty language

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...

Chapter 7- Lunch Time From Hell

"You hoo Sai" Kaname was waving her hands about to Sai who was walking towards them on the field. It was break time.

"Yeah?" Sai asked giving her a fake smile.

"You nervous?" Kaname grinned.

"About what?"

"Your dare." Naruto answered.

"No not really." Sai muttered.

"So which lesson you gonna do it in. Or are you gonna do it in Kabuto-sensei's class in 5th lesson?" Kiba asked grinning.

"I'm gonna do it in 5th." Sai answered sighing but really was looking forward to it.

"YAY! I'm gonna be in that lesson." Kaname exclaimed.

"Don't you think this dare game is immature." Neji mumbled but they heard him.

"NO! Immature is a word that boring people use for fun people. Anyways why you saying that now, don't you wanna tell Sasuke that you won't have his man babies?" Kaname chucked. Neji frowned at her. "But I can't wait for lunch." Kaname turned her head towards Naruto who was cursing her for bringing that up. "Right Naruto?"

"Hn." Naruto answered. _Wait did I just 'Hn' the bloody Uchiha is having an affect on me._ Naruto thought to himself. Kaname looked at Naruto surprised that he just 'hn'ed her but went back to grinning. The bell rang.

...

It was half-way through third lesson. Naruto, Kaname, Kiba and Sasuke were all sitting on one table. Naruto and Kaname were sitting together while Kiba and Sasuke were opposite them, most of the time Sasuke would just sit there smirking at Naruto still not forgetting what happened the other night, Naruto would ignore him and Kiba would just lip talk to Kaname asking her what the hell is going on between them two. She would just answer their in love every time he asked her.

"Okay that is it what the hell is wrong with you two?" Kiba questioned the raven and blondie. Naruto looked up and glanced at Sasuke who was still looking and smirking at him then looked at Kiba.

"Erm what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto don't act dumb with me." Kiba looked at Naruto.

"He doesn't need to act dumb it's one of his qualities." Sasuke still continued on smirking and watching the blonde go a little red. Kaname giggled watching them two.

"And being a teme is one of your qualities." Naruto growled. _Does he really have to start a fight with me today, the day where I have sit with him through out lunch and try to act civil well not civil more like talk about pervy things to him and his creepy brother's friends? _Naruto mentally talked to himself.

"Naruto you're avoiding my question." Kiba brought Naruto back to the present.

"Huh? What?" Naruto mumbled not sure what Kiba had said to him.

"My question answer it." Kiba demanded getting annoyed that Naruto wouldn't answer.

"Er..." Naruto looked at Sasuke who was giving him a look that Naruto guessed was saying 'go on dobe tell them what you were thinking yesterday' but Naruto ignored the look at tried to think of something else to say. "Well erm..." Kaname interrupted Naruto.

"Naruto, you're annoying me now tell us why Sasuke keeps smirking at you." Kaname looked at Naruto.

"Well you see...I er...we erm" Naruto was struggling to think of something. Kaname started giggling and grinning. "What?" Naruto eyed her suspiciously.

"Don't worry Naruto you don't have to explain it, its pretty obvious what happened." Kaname started giggling again. Sasuke's smirk grew wider when he realized what she meant.

"It is?" Kiba and Naruto asked at the same time. Kaname leaned towards Kiba whispering something in his ear. Kiba's mouth dropped.

"Naruto are you being serious? That happened?" Kiba was pointing a finger at Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned him.

"Drop the act." Kiba looked at Sasuke then back at Naruto.

"Hehe so Naruto how did he feel like to be on bottom." Kaname grinned.

"Bottom? What the hell-?" Naruto stopped for a minute. _Do they think we had sex?_ Naruto shook he head before standing up. "I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH SASUKE!" Naruto shouted, every single face turned towards him mouths were wide open apart from Sasuke's (obviously) who still was smirking. The bell rang and Naruto ran out the room leaving his stuff there he skipped fourth lesson and stayed in the boy's bathroom. Shikamaru guessed where he would be and Kiba and Lee dragged Naruto out of the toilets and into the lunch hall to where they usually sat they all looked at him.

"Here Naruto you left your stuff in third lesson." Kaname passed his bag to him.

"Thanks" he mumbled before sitting down.

"No Naruto get up." Kaname ordered.

"Why?" He asked but he really didn't need to he knew why he was just buying some time.

"Your dare." Kiba chuckled.

Naruto crossed his arms. "I'm not doing it." He whined like a little baby.

"Oh yes you are." Kaname glared at him.

"You can't make me." He was still crossing his arms. Kaname sighed and got up from the table. She pulled on Naruto's ear dragging him to where Itachi's ground were sitting. Naruto objected but that only made Kaname pull on her ear with more force. They arrived at the table. Itachi's group immediately looked at them.

"Er hey guys we've er kicked Naruto out of our group for this lunchtime and now he has to sit with you." Kaname smiled.

"Why does the brat have to sit with us?" Hidan rudely asked.

"Well because you guys are caring loving people and would never let a first year sit on his own." Kaname sweetly smiled.

"Yeah we would if it was Naruto." Kisame chuckled. Naruto tried to run away but couldn't because Kaname had a grip on his ear. Sasuke sighed.

"Why did you guys kick him out?" Sasuke asked picking up his drink and drank from it.

"Well er you see erm..." Kaname had a think of something to say. "Naruto told me he likes girls." Sasuke stopped drinking and looked at the blonde who was trying to escape.

"But I do like girls." Naruto whined. Sasuke glared at Naruto. Kaname raised her other hand and smacked Naruto across the head.

"You see." Kaname nervously chuckled before leaving Naruto on his own with the whole table staring at him and a few other people looking his way as well. Naruto realized that Sasuke was glaring at him but wasn't quite sure why. He nervously smiled.

"Ok it was nice talking to you." Naruto was about to walk away before someone pulled him back.

"Your here so you might as well sit down." Sasuke muttered. Naruto was crying in his head mentally he wanted to leave. Itachi shifted over and let Naruto sit in between him and Sasuke. _Great I'm sitting in between two Uchihas and a group of creepy people staring at me. Could this day get any worse? _Naruto sarcastically asked himself.

"Yes it could." Itachi answered. Naruto looked at him confused. _Yes it could what? _Naruto was confusing himself. All the glaring eyes went back to staring at their food.

"Dobe." Sasuke mumbled before taking another sip of his drink. It was silent for a couple of minutes. Naruto wanted to die, he's had so many embarrassing moments in life but this definitely tops them all. Naruto just remembered his dare. _Wait a minute I don't have to do my dare they probably can't even hear me. _Naruto sighed in relief then turned around to see the whole group staring at him. _But then again Kiba has super sonic hearing. _Naruto then mentally cried to himself. _Alright if I'm going to do this I might as well get it over and done with. _

"Erm..." Naruto started to say but stopped when all the eyes returned back to staring at him. Naruto had to say something he couldn't just start off a sentence and not finish it. So Naruto being Naruto said the first thing that came to his mind. "You all look very beautiful today." Naruto cheerfully said until he just realized what he actually said then he banged his head against the table. _Oh shit. _He thought. 

"What the fuck?" Hidan asked.

"What do you mean? I said you all look very beautiful today." Naruto tried to smile but actually wanted to kill himself how could he do this doesn't he have any pride. Well after this all the pride he had would've been gone.

"So are you saying we looked ugly yesterday?" Itachi spoke looking at the blonde.

"What?" Naruto questioned him.

"Well you just said we look beautiful today so you're implying that we didn't yesterday." Naruto chuckled nervously. _What the hell is this guy going on about? _Naruto thought to himself.

"Erm..." was Naruto's fabulous answer. Sasuke sighed. Naruto started to look around finding something that he could use to start a conversation off with. Naruto looked at Kisame's plate of food there was a sausage there. "Er...Kisame your sausage looks yummy." Naruto grinned. Kisame smirked.

"Well Naruto I wouldn't mind having a taste of your sausage." Kisame continued on smirking.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at the shark face. Deidara started smirking at the fact that Naruto didn't know what Kisame was implying. "Erm sorry I don't have a sausage?" Kisame, Hidan and Deidara stared laughing their heads off Itachi, Sasuke and Sasori let out a small chuckle and Kakuzu kept a straight face like always. Naruto felt embarrassed not quite sure why but he felt really uncomfortable here. He got up. "OK I'm leaving." Naruto was about to make his great escape when the same hand grabbed him and pulled him back down. Naruto cried so much mentally. "Let me go." Naruto growled but Sasuke didn't let his grip on Naruto go even though Naruto was seated. _Great now the teme's got a grip on me how the hell can I escape now? _Naruto thought to himself. Naruto stared at the table not wanting to look at their faces.

"So Naruto?" Kisame grabbed the blonde's attention. "You said my sausage looks yummy wanna have a taste of it?" Kisame smirked and for some bizarre reason Sasuke's grip on Naruto tightened. "Maybe we should go into the bathroom its more private." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Listen I have no idea what the hell you're implying so quit talking like that it makes you sound like a pervert." Naruto crossed his arms. Kisame's smirk disappeared and now he stared back at his food. Naruto turned back around to his table his comfort zone. He saw them all laughing. _Wait a minute can they hear what's happening? _Naruto hoped that they didn't they would probably tease him afterwards. Itachi noticed that Naruto kept looking back at the table, he knew this was a dare but wasn't sure what type yet and so he looked at all his friends and gave them a look saying 'every time Naruto tries to say something that he usually wouldn't say change it to something completely different.' Naruto sighed turning back to his torturers the people who could make this lunchtime seem like hell. _Screw the dare I'm not doing it. _Naruto told himself. Naruto starting tapping his fingers on the table it annoyed everyone sitting there but no one said anything.

"Naruto you got kicked out because you said you liked girls?" Itachi sounded really bored and lifted up his drink.

"Er..." Naruto completely forgot about that.

"Oh that's too bad I was hoping you would like guys." Kisame smiled which freaked Naruto out. "I was hoping to take you home and I would make sure you would 'come'." The way Kisame said come it sounded really pervy and Naruto wasn't that dumb he knew what he meant.

"Er...no thanks." Naruto shook his head.

"Oh, are you sure I'll make sure that you'll have a great time and make it incredibly pleasurable for you." Kisame smirked. _Kill me, kill me now. _Naruto whimpered to himself. He could feel his cheeks heating up.

"So Naruto how's life?" Itachi tried to make a conversation.

"Good." Naruto answered not wanting to talk to anyone on this table.

"Are you sure that you don't get lonely?" Kisame gazed at Naruto. "I know what it feels like to live with an Uchiha."

"Er...it's fine." Naruto answered not looking at the fish face.

"Hmm, are you sure its fine? Do you not want me to come over and make you feel better?" Naruto looked at the ground Kisame was now just torturing him. "Or does the Uchiha make you feel better." Now Naruto could tell his face was going red he slightly lifted to head and saw Sasuke smirking at Kisame's comment.

"I-I w-what? Huh?" Naruto stuttered. Not quite sure what to say. Well there wasn't anything he really could say. Sasuke looked at the embarrassed blonde.

"What exactly are you implying Kisame?" Sasuke asked.

"Well nothing just wondering." Kisame tried acting innocent it really did not work.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Naruto why are you blushing?" Sasori asked out of the blue, clearly only Sasuke and Sasori had noticed that Naruto was going red.

"No I'm not." Naruto snapped back.

"Yes you fuckin' are." Hidan replied. Naruto breathed in deeply and breathed out.

"Sorry Naruto I didn't realize I was embarrassing you." Kisame smiled. _Yeah right. _Naruto thought. They all were silent for a couple of minutes Naruto looked at the clock; it was only halfway through lunch there was still another half an hour to get through.

"So, Naruto I heard you were flirting with Sasuke at the party un." Deidara smirked. All eyes were back on Naruto. _Really, did you have to bring that up now? _Naruto mentally growled Deidara. Sasuke let go on his grip on Naruto clearly he wasn't going anywhere. The raven looked at Naruto who was struggling to answer like always.

"It erm wasn't like that." Naruto managed to say.

"Oh really." Sasuke smirked he was now getting interested in this conversation. "Seemed like that to me, dobe."

"It wasn't teme; you always take things the wrong way." Naruto snapped back at Sasuke.

"Always?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What else did he take the wrong way?"

"H-he erm..." Naruto felt flustered. "Nothing" Naruto sighed.

"But what about that time..." Sasuke leaned towards Naruto and whispered in his ear, Naruto was going redder. The rest of them looked at Sasuke and Naruto curiously. Naruto could feel Sasuke's warm breath hitting his neck which made him shiver. "Did I take that the wrong way?" Sasuke asked still smirking. Naruto try to swallow the small lump in his throat. _He sort of did take it the wrong way I mean I wasn't thinking about Sasuke saying dirty things intentionally it just sort of came into my head._ Naruto argued with himself.

"You were having dirty thoughts about my brother?" Itachi was now glaring at Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto looked puzzled.

"You think out loud, dobe." Sasuke leaned towards Naruto. _GREAT! This is just freakin' great now this whole table knows that I was thinking about Sasuke in a dirty way. _

"NO, NO, NO! It wasn't like that, it wasn't, it wasn't, it wasn't." Naruto repeated himself.

"So what was it like?" Kisame asked.

"It wasn't like anything." Naruto tried defending himself.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Itachi asked. Naruto immediately looked at Sasuke begging him not to tell them just by his facial expression.

"Nothing." Sasuke muttered. The bell rang and they all the left the table Naruto was about to run for his life until someone pulled his by his collar. _Damn it how many times is the teme going to do that? _Naruto scowled at Sasuke. Sasuke leaned forward towards Naruto and whispered in his ear. Again.

"You owe me one, dobe." Sasuke let go of his collar and walked on. _Fabulous. Now I'm in debt with an Uchiha. Just great. _Naruto sarcastically moaned to himself.

...

Fifth lesson. Sai was really excited about his dare but he didn't show it, Naruto was trying to recover from his dare and Kaname was taking the piss out of Naruto because Kia heard everything and told them.

"Hey guys I'm going to do it." Sai turned to Kaname and Naruto and gave them a fake smile.

"Okay" Kaname squealed but quietly. The class room was completely silence. Sai immediately stood up.

"Sensei I've just discovered something." All eyes were on Sai and Kabuto-sensei eyed Sai suspiciously. "I'm a woman in a man's body!"Sai ran to the front of the class and hugged Kabuto-sensei. "Comfort me." Sai pretended to cry. Kabuto-sensei pushed Sai off him.

"Well Sai I know you've just made a very..." Kabuto stopped trying to find the right word for it. "interesting discovery about yourself but we are in the middle of class please go back to your seat." Kabuto sighed and Sai walked back happily ignoring all the glares and looks people gave him and Kaname gave him a thumbs up while Naruto was still moping about his dare.

...

So what did you guys think? Please review!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	8. Itachi Fights Back

Warnings: OOC, OC, AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...

Chapter 8- Itachi Fights Back

Thursday. Naruto woke up. It was only 6:30am it early for Naruto he always woke up at 7:30am. He looked over to the raven's bed it was empty and made. Naruto got up and walked towards the bathroom door wondering where the raven was. He opened the door.

"AHHH!" Naruto screamed running out the bathroom tripping on his way. "Ouch" he moaned to himself. He'd just seen Sasuke naked well not naked he had a curtain over but he could still see his body shape. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and towel hanging loosely around his waist and another towel around his neck as he smirked at the blonde.

"Dobe, if you had wanted to see me naked you could've just asked." Sasuke staring at the blonde who was still on the floor looking up at him.

"NO! I didn't want to see you naked." Naruto gagged at the thought of it. "I didn't think you were going to be in there." Naruto still a little red from what he had seen.

"Where else would I be dobe?" Sasuke asked still smirking.

"I don't know." Naruto got up trying to avoid looking at the raven and sat back on his bed.

"Didn't you hear the shower running?" Sasuke asked pulling the towel from his neck.

"I wasn't really paying much attention to it, I was still half asleep teme." Naruto answered. "You've got it all wrong."

"Like I always get everything wrong?" Sasuke titled his head.

"Exactl-" Naruto stopped he didn't get everything wrong he just made it a bit more than what it really was.

"So I guess you flirting with me at the party is wrong, you thinking dirtily about me is wrong and you waking in on me in the shower is wrong?" Sasuke asked. Naruto slowly nodded his head but the big patch of red in his cheeks just tell you that he had no idea himself. "Hn." Sasuke gazed into the blonde's blue eyes and his smirk grew a little bigger as he left and went back into the bathroom.

...

First lesson, Naruto thought to himself. He looked around the room trying to take is mind off things. _Why is it that everything I do involves Sasuke somehow and him smirking? _Naruto questioned himself not really getting much of an answer. He turned his head where Kaname was. She was drawing something; Naruto took an interest and tried to look over her shoulder to see what it was.

"What do you want Naruto?" She asked still drawing.

"What are you drawing?" Naruto asked. Kaname lifted her head and smiled sweetly.

"You don't wanna know." Kaname was still smiling.

"Show me." Naruto whined. Kaname was about to give the paper to Naruto until their teacher somehow managed to walk to the back of the classroom without them noticing took the paper out of her hands.

"What is this?" Izumo-sensei asked without looking at the paper.

"A drawing." Kaname smiled, a few people looked at her.

"Is it that important that it should distract you from your school work?" he asked.

"Depends on who you're going to give it to." Kaname answered. He gave Kaname back the piece of paper without even looking at it. She was about to pass it to Naruto when she had a better idea. She scrunched it into a ball and aimed it at Sasuke's back. She threw it and it was perfect aim. He turned around and glared at her but she just smiled. He picked the ball of paper which fell on the floor and flattened it out. He smirked at the image before stuffing it into his pocket.

Naruto looked at Kaname. _Okay, what the hell did she draw? _Naruto eyed her curiously but she just grinned.

...

Break time. Neji was in a prissy mood all of them were told not to talk to him or even go near him. But that didn't stop Kaname.

"Neji I don't care if you're pissed off you will go up to Sasuke and do your dare." Kaname ordered. Neji glared at her.

"Yeah." Kiba and Naruto agreed. Neji twitched his eyebrow in annoyance. He got up from the field and walked towards Itachi's group where Sasuke was sitting. He arrived and they all raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke, can I talk to you for a minute?" Neji kept a straight face. The younger Uchiha looked at him before getting up and walked away with Neji.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked crossing is arms. Neji struggled for a moment to say anything. He thought he might as well get this over with.

"Well Sas...screw this..." Neji took a deep breath. "NO SASUKE I WILL NOT HAVE YOUR MAN BABIES!" Both groups stared at the two of them. Neji quickly turned around not looking at Sasuke's expression. Oh yeah everyone heard them. Sasuke was about to murder Neji but decided not to. He walked back towards his brother with his head down plotting his revenge.

"Wow, Sasuke wrong time to ask that." Itachi chuckled. Sasuke scowled at him. They could hear Naruto's, Kaname's and Kiba's laugh the loudest. The bell rang for next lesson.

...

Third lesson went by quickly and Naruto, Kiba, Kaname, Lee, Sai and Tenten decided to skip fourth so they could all watch Lee do his dare on Itachi. They all decided to meet 5 minutes after the bell went at Itachi's next lesson with Guy-sensei. They all arrived anxious for Lee to do his dare.

Lee suddenly came running down the hall past his friends without looking at them and burst into the classroom tears streaming down his face as he stood in front of Itachi's desk.

"Is it true?" his voice cracked slightly.

Itachi just stared at him raising an eyebrow. "Is what true?" he asked confused

"You know what I'm talking about how could you!" Itachi was about to respond but Lee didn't give him a chance to say anything "you used me because I look like Guy-Sensei. How could you Itachi? That magical night we spent, all those whispered sweet nothings and compliments. I gave you my first time only to find out that the only reason you came to me was because of Guy-Sensei! I hate you Itachi Uchiha you are not worth this heart break" Lee shouted the last part before running out of the class room.

Itachi stared dumbfounded wondering what the hell just happened, he could hear Kisame's laughter beside him but his mind had yet to understand what exactly happened a few seconds ago.

Snapping up from his daze he looked around to see the horrified, amused, some had even collapsed from the shock and generally WTF looks of his class room before his eyes turned to his teacher for the class. Guy looked at him with disappointment written all over his features.

"Itachi please stay after class I think we need to talk" it was only after that he heard the faint sounds of laughter coming from outside of the class room crushing the pencil that he had picked up before Lee came into the classroom. His mind was trained on one thought only MURDER, or more specifically the death of a certain group of first years.

"Yes Sir" he managed to ground out his voice remaining neutral as if nothing had occurred and no one was laughing at him.

...

Lunchtime. Itachi angrily walked to him normal table where everyone was, he as a little late because he had to talk to Guy-sensei, he had to listen the Guy telling him all the reasons why Itachi shouldn't use other people and tell him that nothing was ever going to happen between them two and all that other crap. He slammed his hands on the table catching everyone's attention.

"That is it!" Itachi growled. "I've had enough of being their target." They all looked. "I'm doing something about this." Now they were curious. Itachi sat down after he calmed down. "We are going to play them at their own game."

"Ohh" Kisame smirked wondering what Itachi had in mind. Itachi looked at Naruto's table glaring at them before whispering to everyone on his table.

"Hey Itachi just sent us all an Uchiha death glare." Tenten sounded worried.

"So?" Naruto took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Well I just have a weird feeling that we might have stepped over the line." Tenten looked at them with worried eyes.

"Don't worry, Itachi won't do anything." Kaname reassured Tenten.

"Just how bad did the dare go?" Shikamaru lifted his head for the first time this lunch.

"Well..." Kiba started off then looked at Lee. "You just had to be there."

"Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji and Hinata you guys should've came." Naruto grinned remembering what Lee had said to Itachi it made him chuckle.

"Whatever." Was Neji's reply.

"I don't think the dare was that embarrassing." Sai fake smiled at them.

"Yeah right." Kaname chuckled.

"Right, so does everyone know what their doing?" Itachi asked them all. They all nodded and they all were smirking.

Sasuke mentally laughed to himself. _This is going to be fun. _

...

Please review and tell me what you think!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	9. I'm conserving water, dobe

Warnings: OC, OOC, AU, some naughtiness

Sorry for the chapter being so short!

...

Chapter 9- I'm conserving water, dobe.

The school day had ended, Naruto walked to his dorm. He opened the door and noticed Sasuke hadn't come back yet which was weird because he was always here before Naruto. Naruto kicked his shoes off and walked towards the bathroom. He felt a little worn out so he thought a nice warm shower would help. Naruto turned the shower on and got in. He shivered a little feeling the water hit his skin; he stood under the water relaxing.

Sasuke opened the door and heard the shower running. _Perfect. _Sasuke smirked. He started undressing himself and walked into the bathroom. He slowly opened the bathroom door not trying to make a sound. He shut it as quietly as possible then slowly walked towards the shower curtain, he could see the outline of Naruto's body. He slowly moved the curtain and stepped in. He noticed Naruto's eyes were closed. _Has the dobe fallen asleep in the shower?_ Sasuke asked himself. He then had an idea. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist which cause the blonde to jump.

"AHH!" Naruto voice sounded feminine. He turned his head to see the raven looking down at him smirking. "WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING HERE TEME!" Naruto shouted trying to escape from Sasuke's grip but the teme was just too strong.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned red.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Naruto continued squirming.

"Why? Were both guys."

"I DON'T CARE."

"Quit acting like a girl."

"NO! HAVE A SHOWER AFTER I'VE FINSHED." Naruto felt tired he was surrounded by steam and trying to get loose from Sasuke's grip was harder then he thought.

"I'm conserving water, dobe. Haven't you heard about global warming?" Sasuke asked lifting his head.

"I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT GLOBAL WARMING! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SHOWER." Sasuke removed one of his hands from Naruto's waist and used it to the turn Naruto's face towards him. Their faces were so close Naruto could feel Sasuke's breath on him and he was sure that Sasuke could feel Naruto's breath.

"You won't be saying that when global warming starts to have a bigger effect." Sasuke whispered to Naruto's ear. Then he bit Naruto's ear lobe and started sucking on it lightly. Naruto let a small moan escape his mouth which caused Sasuke to suck on it harder and started to move his mouth around Naruto's ear. He stopped and smirked.

"Get a-away from m-me." Naruto struggled to say the steam was really having an effect on him.

"But why?" Sasuke continued to whisper.

"L-leave me alon-ahh." Naruto was cut of by Sasuke's forceful sucking on his neck leaving a deep red mark on Naruto's neck. He started to kiss Naruto's collarbone.

"Ahh Sasu-"Naruto moaned. Sasuke's found one of his sensitive spots. One of the raven's hands started to lightly pinch on Naruto's left nipple. Naruto's body shivered and he also noticed he had a little problem and so did Sasuke he could feel something hard poking him. Sasuke continued to suck on his collarbone while his free hand started to go further south (A/N if you know what I mean). Sasuke touched the tip of Naruto's manhood before slowly pumping on it.

"Ahhh no S-Sasuke s-stop." Naruto was breathless and it hurt to even speak. Sasuke started to move his hand much fast causing louder moans from the blonde.

"Ahh s-so g-good ahhh" Naruto could feel Sasuke's smirk form on his collarbone. Sasuke stopped kissing his collarbone. Naruto turned his head looking at the raven. Sasuke took this opportunity to kiss the blonde. He sucked sucking lightly on his lower lip biting it softly. _Damn it the dobe isn't opening his mouth. _Sasuke thought to himself. Then he stopped moving his hand which caused a groan of displeasure from the blonde, Sasuke quickly slipped his tongue in and explore the blonde's mouth. He started to pump Naruto's manhood after Naruto had let him in. The raven started to lick around Naruto's tongue and teeth he wrapped his tongue around Naruto's the blonde didn't put much of a fight considering he was tired. Naruto's body tensed and Sasuke knew he was at his limit.

"Ahh Sas- I'm g-going t-to"Naruto mumbled while Sasuke's tongue was still wrapped around Naruto's. The blonde came all over Sasuke's hand but the water washed it of. Sasuke broke the kiss and saliva was falling from both their mouths. Naruto was panting and sweating even though he was in the shower. Sasuke chuckled quietly.

"You're quite loud dobe." He whispered sending shivers down Naruto's spine. He let go of Naruto's waist and left the shower ignoring his 'own problem'. Naruto's legs gave in as he fell to the floor and was still panting heavily. _What the hell just happened?_ Naruto questioned himself. _Oh God! The teme just gave me a hand job. _Naruto was crying mentally he could neverface Sasuke now. The blonde face was lighting up red from embarrassment just imagining all the things Sasuke could tease him about. Naruto sat there for a couple of minutes before getting out, he figured staying in the shower and moping about it isn't going to change what just happened. He got change in the bathroom ready the head out and face reality. He was about to open the door until his mind stopped him.

_Naruto's mind: What the hell do you think you're doing?_

_Naruto: I'm walking out of the bathroom._

_Naruto's mind: Yeah, I can see that but what if the teme's there?_

_Naruto: So? What if the teme's there?_

_Naruto's mind: Are you that stupid?_

_Naruto: Hey! If you're calling me stupid then you're only calling yourself stupid, stupid. _

_Naruto's mind: What if he goes on and on and on about it? What if he holds this against you or something?_

_Naruto: Yeah right, Sasuke gonna wanna kill me cause he gave me a hand job._

_Naruto's mind: He's gonna embarrass you about it._

_Naruto: listen, we had this same argument in the shower I'm walking out of this bathroom._

_Naruto's mind: Well its fine for you, I have to think of the good comebacks while you just have to say them._

_Naruto: Listen, why is he gonna say anything he's the one who gave me a hand job all of a sudden. I'll just use that against him._

_Naruto's mind: Yeah but you were the one moaning and calling his name out._

Naruto turned red remembering that he was moaning and calling half of Sasuke's name out.

_Naruto: shut up. _Naruto ignored his mind and opened the door he walked out normally like nothing had happened ignoring the smirking Uchiha who was staring at him. Naruto fell back on his bed wishing that the ground would swallow him up.

...

I know you guys must hate me for not putting some yaoi in it but I just thought it was too soon but don't worry guys there will be a yaoi chapter soon.

Please review!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	10. Ahhh! faints

Warnings: OC, OOC, AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

...

Chapter 10- Ahhh! ~faints~

Friday. It was early in the morning but before the teme could wake up Naruto sneaked out of his dorm and knocked on Kaname's dorm door. No one answered the first time but when Naruto kept continuously knocking someone answered.

"What?" Kaname growled. Naruto chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, can I come in?" Naruto asking grinning.

"No!" Kaname continued to glare at the grinning blonde.

"But Kana-chan please?" Naruto begged. Kaname let him in.

"N-naruto?" Hinata shyly spoke. "W-what are y-you doing h-here?" Hinata was turning red from embarrassment that Naruto was seeing her in pyjamas and Hinata was wearing a night dress which was quite short.

"Err I just woke up early and-" Naruto was interrupted.

"And decided to bug the crap out of me." Kaname was still pissed at Naruto she was always pissed of when someone woke her up but Hinata got used to it. Kaname looked at the clocked. "Jeez Naruto its 5am what the hell? Couldn't you of just gone to Kiba or someone?"

"Even if I did I don't think any of them would've answered the door." Naruto replied. Kaname sighed.

"Well might as well get ready for school." Kaname looked at Naruto. "You're not planning on going to your classes in your pyjamas?" Naruto looked down and noticed he hadn't even changed. Naruto looked at Kaname. "What?" She asked not understanding why Naruto was looking at her.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Erm, will you get my clothes for me?" Naruto scratched his cheek. Kaname raised her eyebrow.

"And why on earth would I want to do that?" She answered. Naruto looked at her giving her a look which she could only describe 'something happened between me and the teme and now I can't look at him'. "Ohh so 'that' happened ahh." Kaname smirked at Naruto.

"No, no, no. I just can't face him. Okay?" Kaname nodded.

"When I come back you better give me all the details." Kaname smiled before headed out in her pyjamas to get Naruto's school stuff. She knocked on Naruto's door loudly and no one answered so she just swung it opened causing it to made a loud noise when it hit the wall which caused the sleeping Uchiha to wake up. Kaname walked to Naruto's drawer opening it and taking his school stuff out.

"What are you doing here?" The Uchiha growled at her. She turned her head around looked at Sasuke.

"Well, I'm guessing that you and Naruto had sex and now Naruto finds it really hard to be near you or even look at you." She answered. Sasuke smirked.

"Did the dobe say that?" he asked.

"Well he didn't say the sex bit but everything else is true." Kaname turned back around collecting the rest of Naruto's things. "So what exactly did happen between you two?" Kaname was smirking at the things that kept popping up in her head. Sasuke didn't answer. Kaname got up and walked towards the door. "Heh, heh, I knew it." Kaname walked out the room grinning. She walked back to her dorm, she opened the door and gave Naruto his things and while Hinata got ready in the bathroom (because Naruto was there) Kaname tried her best to find out what happened.

"Naruto, seeing as I got your stuff you have to tell me what happened last night" Kaname ordered. A tint of red started to form on Naruto's cheek.

"Nothing." Naruto muttered.

"Yeah right Naruto like I'm going to believe that." Kaname scoffed. Naruto sighed deeply he might as well tell her at least she won't embarrass him over it.

"Sasuke gave me..." Naruto breathed in deeply. "A hand job." Naruto said that so quietly even cats couldn't hear.

"What?" Kaname looked at Naruto.

"Hegavemeahandjob" Naruto spat it out really quickly but Kaname did understand what he said. She was quiet for a moment then smirked.

"Really?" Naruto looked at Kaname who was smirking evilly. "Well did you return him the favour?" Naruto turned completely red.

"No!" Naruto tried to return to his normal skin colour.

"Aww Naruto..." Kaname started pulling on his cheeks. "You are such a cute uke." She said it like she was talking to a baby. When Hinata got out of the bathroom Kaname went in. "Don't worry I won't bring it up." Naruto sighed in relief. Hinata looked at them both in confusion but shrugged it off.

...

First lesson. Naruto turned red every time Sasuke looked at him or even glanced at him. The raven seemed the enjoy it and continuously look at Naruto from time to time. _The dobe sure blushes easily. _Sasuke thought to himself. He couldn't get Naruto out of his head and Naruto couldn't get Sasuke out of his head. It was SO obvious they liked each other but apparently they didn't notice the attraction themselves.

Second lesson. This time around it was worser Naruto had to SIT next to Sasuke. He begged Kaname to change sits with him but obviously she refused. Sasuke left his sit to go speak with their sensei while Naruto got up from his hit to go speak with Kaname.

"I hate you." He mumbled.

"And I love you too." She smiled cheerfully. They were talking to each other for a couple of minutes then Sasuke came back and Naruto had to go back. Just as Naruto was about to sit in his seat he tripped over and fell on the table with his butt sticking in the air coincidently Sasuke was making his way back and tripped over Naruto's legs causing him to fall onto Naruto, and lets just say they were in an interesting 'position'. (A/N They were in a doggy style position for those who didn't know =D). Kaname started whistling.

"Woo Hoo you go get him Uchiha." Kaname was swinging back and fourth from her chair. People started whispering and ALOT of people started laughing their heads off. Naruto tried to escape but Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist and his weight was holding him down.

"Move it teme." Naruto growled.

"But why?" Sasuke smirked.

"Well if you haven't noticed were in an awkward position." Naruto pointed out.

"So? I think I like it like this." Sasuke whispered. Naruto turned red. He was so glad that only Kaname was in this class and none of his other friends.

"Ahem." Their sensei coughed out. "Restrain yourselves please." Sasuke got off Naruto and sat back at his seat and so did Naruto but he didn't dare to look at Sasuke he knew that he was smirking.

Break. They were all sitting in their normal place.

"It's kinda boring when we haven't got the dares to do." Kiba said.

"Yeah, well your all gonna have to wait until Monday." Kaname leaned back. Naruto was being unusually quiet he was just staring at the sky something Shikamaru would do. Kaname elbowed him.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Naruto snapped out of his gaze.

"Erm, nothing." Kaname frowned at him not really believing him. Naruto sighed. He turned around to look at where Sasuke was sitting. Naruto jumped out of his position.

"What the hell?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing." Naruto went back to where he was sitting and leaned towards Kaname.

"Was the teme always staring at me?" he whispered. She turned around to see a smirking Uchiha even though he was quite far away you could still see that smirk. He was just staring at Naruto. She turned back around.

"Probably." She grinned going into her fantasy world. The rest of break Naruto felt very uncomfortable.

...

Lunch came around quickly. They all sat at their usually table. Itachi walked towards Hinata. They all noticed something was wrong about this Itachi never came to their table. He tapped Hinata on her shoulder. She shyly looked up at him.

"Kakashi-sensei asked me to tell you that he wanted to see you." And with that Itachi walked away smirking. Hinata looked at everyone confused but still got up and walked out of the lunch hall.

"I wonder what he wanted to see her for." Tenten put her finger on her chin.

Hinata walked down the hallway to Kakashi-sensei's room wondering what he wanted to see her about. She reached the door and knocked on it quietly it was Hinata so obviously she knocked on it quietly. No one answered so she decided to open it.

"AHHH!" Hinata screamed before she fainted. There before her was the scene that would torment her for the rest of her life. A scene that would pop into her head whenever she had Kakashi-sensei. And that scene was Kakashi doing Iruka on his desk. Hinata regain consciousness and got back up Iruka was in front of her asking if she was alright and Kakashi well you could tell he was smirking underneath that mask. Hinata stuttered for a moment thinking about what to say before she ran out of the room down the hallway and back into the lunch room. Itachi looked at the blushing girl running for her life before smirking again. She was out of breath and she looked all flustered.

"Are you alright Hinata?" Neji asked.

"I-I er s-sensei..." Hinata was still in shock of what she saw and couldn't get her words together.

"Erm Hinata breathe" Kaname was using hand actions and a breathing pattern the same one that you would use when a woman's in labour. "Now tell us what happened." Hinata went even redder if that was possible.

"K-kakashi sensei a-and Iruka s-sensei..." Hinata struggled to say. It. "W-were...d-desk...o-on t-top of..." Hinata couldn't say anything further.

"They were on top of the desk?" Hinata nodded at Naruto. "Doing what?" they all looked at Naruto like he was dumb even though he was.

"Are you being serious?" Neji sarcastically asked.

"Do we have to spell it out for you?" Kiba chuckled. Naruto looked at them confused.

"Basically Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei were doing it on the desk." Kaname sighed. Naruto froze he could never walk into Kakashi-sensei's classroom again.

"Hinata are you alright?" Lee asked the second time. Hinata slowly nodded but everyone could tell she wasn't.

"Hmm who was on top?" Sai randomly asked they all looked at him.

"Isn't it obvious? Kakashi –sensei." Kaname answered. Sai and Kaname looked at Hinata who just nodded. "See?"

...

Fifth lesson went by quickly as well and everyone was glad the school day had ended. Apart from Naruto who had to go back to his dorm and face Sasuke which he didn't want to do because he had been avoiding him well at least trying to avoid him and Kaname refused to let him stay at her dorm because she said him and Sasuke needed to have some 'alone time'. He tried Kiba and rest but they just asked him why and he couldn't exactly tell them so he had to suffer what ever was going to come at him. He opened his door slowly and couldn't see Sasuke so he walked in. Someone grabbed his waist and put their hand over his mouth.

"Wondered what time you were going to come back, dobe." Sasuke whispered Naruto started blushing but at the same time trying to get away from Sasuke. The raven let him go and started chuckling when Naruto fell forward.

"Teme." Naruto mumbled. He got back up and walked towards his bed and fell onto it kicking his shoes off and throwing is bag onto the ground. He was thinking about what he should do tomorrow, he didn't have many plans so he might so go out with his friends.

Later that night. Naruto was getting ready to go bed; he walked into the bathroom and saw that the teme was brushing his teeth. He mentally growled. He took his toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it and walked out of the bathroom. He brushed his teeth in the bedroom and every time he wanted to spit it out he'd go back, it annoyed the crap out of him but he'd prefer to do that then brush his teeth in the same room as Sasuke who would just stare at him for some weird reason. He'd finished brushing his teeth and got into his bed he shut the light. He suddenly felt a pair of lips kissing him lightly. Naruto pushed the body back.

"What the hell?" Naruto was wiping his lips.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Sasuke teased.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

...

Please review and tell me what you think!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	11. Day Out With Itachi's Group!

Warnings: OC, OOC, AU, Kisame and Deidara acting weird.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...

Chapter 11- Day Out With Itachi's Group!

Saturday. Naruto and most of his friends headed down town. None of them had anything better to do. But only Naruto, Kaname, Kiba, Tenten, Sai, Lee, Hinata and Neji went. Shikamaru couldn't be bothered and Chouji said he was busy but they all knew he was spending his time eating.

"Where should we go?" Tenten asked.

"I know lets go to the shopping mall." They all agreed. They all split up and decided a time and place they would meet each other. Kaname was in the men's section helping Naruto pick something out.

"Hmm how about this?" Kaname picked a black t-shirt with an orange swirl. Naruto looked at it before grinning. He took it out of her hand before putting it in the basket. Naruto's stomach start growling Kaname started laughing. "Naruto, we've been here 5 minutes and you're already hungry."

"Well I didn't eat breakfast." Naruto was holding his stomach.

"Well your gonna have to wait we've agreed to meet them in an hour."

"But Kana-chan I'm really hungry." Naruto complained. Kaname rolled her eyes.

"Fine we'll pay for this and then we'll go get you something small to eat." They walked towards the counter and paid for what they each had got and left the shop. They walked to this small ramen stand and Naruto said he'll only eat one bowl but ended up eating 5. When Naruto was full they decided to explore around they had like 20 minutes left before they had to go back and meet the others. They went into a park and sat near a fountain. They obviously had a water fight. It only started because Naruto decided to throw a bit of water and Kaname then she decided to throw a lot of water at Naruto. In the end they were both soaking wet and just laughed about it. They headed back and met the others.

"Hey, what happened to you two?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing, just a little water fight." Naruto grinned.

"You mean a big water fight." Kaname corrected. They all left and just wondered around the shops and sat in the park for a while before Naruto got hungry again they decided to go eat. It wasn't a fancy restaurant just a fast food one. They were waiting in the line.

"Oh my god! Hide me!" Naruto jumped behind Kaname.

"Erm, Naruto what are you doing?" Kaname asked.

"He's here." He answered.

"Whose here?"

"Sasuke." Naruto pointed at where he and his brother and some of his brother's friends were and Kaname just smirked. It was their turn to order their food, once they got it Kaname decided to sit next to Itachi's table. The seats were sofa like so they were connected whilst leaning against the wall and in front was a table and chairs around it.

"Hey!" Kaname grinned at Itachi. He just blanked her. She crossed her arms. "That's not nice." They all sat down and it was awkward Naruto sat in the furthest seat away from Sasuke ignoring any time Sasuke looked at him I mean seriously Sasuke has a thing about staring at people. "Well isn't this great." Kaname sarcastically said. As soon as they arrived Itachi's table became quiet. "So what brings you guys here?"

"Am I not allowed to go out?" Itachi sounded pissed.

"Yeah well I'm just asking we've never seen you guys go out before." Kaname answered.

"No, basically she means she didn't know Uchihas had social lives and neither did I." Naruto chuckled receiving two Uchiha death glares. They rest of Naruto's table sighed they knew where this was heading. All of a sudden Deidara moved closer to Tenten she freaked a little but pretended she was fine with the sudden change of movement.

"I drew you this un." Deidara passed a piece of paper to Tenten. She looked at it; it was a nicely drawn picture of her. She stared at it for a couple of minutes.

"Erm...thank you." She nervously looked at Deidara who was smirking. He put his hand over her shoulder pulling her closer. She tensed at the movement looking at her friends giving them a look which screamed for help but they were all too shocked at what was happening.

"You look nice today un." He complemented. She looked at him but before she could speak he spoke again. "Although I would've preferred if you wore something shorter and maybe tighter, un." Tenten started blushing, Sai just faked smiled, Naruto, Kaname and Kiba started laughing, Hinata just blushed as well, Neji kept a straight face but was actually shocked and Lee well Lee was just acting normal like nothing had happened.

"Erm..." Tenten slightly tilted her head to the other side trying to get away from Deidara but he noticed what she was doing so he moved closer. Tightening the grip he had on her shoulder. She tried to find a way to escape. "Erm I need to go to the toilet." She tried to get up.

"I'll come with you, un."

"Erm no thanks I don't need to go to the toilet no more." Tenten preferred to be here surrounded by people then to go alone to the toilet with him. Naruto starting laughing again.

"Is this a joke?" He managed to spit out while he was laughing.

"No, un."Deidara answered. He turned his attention back to Tenten who was feeling uncomfortable. The atmosphere was so awkward everyone felt uncomfortable. "So where were you planning on going to day, un."

"Erm...just exploring and stuff." She answered quietly.

"Why don't we come with you, un?" He smiled. He SMILED! Was going through Naruto and his friend's heads Deidara only smiled evilly but this was a warm loving sort of smile.

"No, no its okay I don't want to cause you guys any hassle." She answered.

"No it'll be fine. Now eat up or you won't have enough strength, un." When Tenten was about to speak he a put he piece of chip in here mouth. OH GOD HE'S FEEDING HER. Was the next thing that was going through Naruto and his friend's heads. Naruto's jaw dropped wide open. Tenten went a deeper shade of red. They all continued to eat in silence very quickly so they could leave. Once Naruto and his group finished they left and Itachi's group followed. Deidara hadn't removed his grip from Tenten's shoulder so they looked like two lovers. They all walked down the high street in silence. Naruto tried to get away from Sasuke but every time he tried to walk with someone else Sasuke would follow.

"This is so awkward." Kaname pointed out like they all didn't know. _Ohh I know! _ Kaname thought to herself. She walked next to Naruto who was happy to see her so he didn't have to walk alone with Sasuke. She smiled sweetly at him before pushing him over towards Sasuke and Sasuke caught him. Kaname walked away as if nothing happened they all stopped happy that something had happened so the awkward atmosphere would go away.

"Be careful, dobe."

"Whaa...but I er it wasn't my fault." Naruto mumbled. He got up and noticed that Sasuke hadn't removed his grip from the waist he tried to get out of if. Naruto's group apart from Kaname looked at them raising their eyebrow. Tenten was still trying to get away from Deidara but he wouldn't let her. "Err teme get the hell off me."

"Why you didn't mind me hold you before, dobe." Naruto blushed remembering what happened before of course Sasuke didn't forget. He looked around to his friends knowing that they were thinking _before? _Sasuke smirked seeing the blushing blonde.

"We should get a move on." Itachi broke the silence. They all started walking Sasuke still hadn't of removed his grip from Naruto. Itachi turned and looked at Kisame giving him a nod. Kisame walked towards Lee.

"Lee can I talk to you for a minute." Kisame asked innocently but with that shark face he would never be innocent. Lee nodded. They walked away.

"Hey, Lee where you going?" Kiba asked as he called out to Lee.

"Don't worry I just need to speak with him we'll come back." Kisame asked him.

"Speak to him about what?" Kiba asked himself.

...

They walked into a small alleyway. Kisame pushed him lightly against the wall. Lee eyed him suspiciously.

"So..." Kisame started off. "You know when you ran into our classroom pissed at the Uchiha for using you as a substitute." Lee raised an eyebrow. "well how about..." Kisame lightly stroked Lee's face sending shivers down his spine. "You forget about that, I mean something like that can't be classed as your first time..." Kisame leaned closer making Lee feel very uncomfortable. "and let me..." Lee pushed Kisame away.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you." Lee tried to get away but Kisame pushed him against the wall again.

"Well who needs feelings its just sex?" Kisame smirked.

"Erm I don't feel comfortable with this will you please just let me go." Lee started freaking out.

"Why? I won't hurt you." Kisame leaned towards his neck and started sucking it harshly. Lee pushed him really forcefully and made a run for it. Kisame stood there smirking before he walked out of the alleyway. Lee caught up to his friends he was completely out of breath which was unusual before Lee was never out of breath he had enough energy for everything. Itachi smirked.

"What's the matter?" Neji asked. Lee just shook his head not wanting to tell them.

"Erm Lee is that a hickey?" Sai asked, Lee's cheeks started to turn a little red.

"No." He answered.

"Then what is it?" Kaname asked. Lee didn't say anything.

"It is a hickey someone kissed you on the neck. I bet it was Kisame." Naruto chuckled.

"Says the guy who's got Sasuke latching onto him." Sai looked at Naruto. Naruto just realized his situation and tried to get out of it.

"LET-ME-GO-TEME!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke didn't do anything but just simply tightened his grip. "ERGG!" Naruto took action and elbowed him really hard in the stomach which caused the Uchiha to groan angrily at Naruto. He let go of him. Naruto grinned in achievement while Sasuke just glared at him.

"Hey, look Kisame's coming back." Tenten pointed out getting used to Deidara's hand around her shoulder. Lee started to walk away.

"Yep, something defiantly happened between them two." Kaname nodded her head. Itachi started walking on and everyone else followed.

...

Please review and tell me what you think! Sorry it's taking forever for Sasuke and Naruto to actually get together but there will be some yaoi soon. Sorry!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	12. Setting It Up

Warnings: OC, OOC, AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...

Chapter 12- Setting it up.

Monday. First lesson they had Kakashi-sensei Naruto couldn't look at his sensei the same way EVER. Knowing that he and Iruka-sensei were doing it on his desk was freaking him out. Poor Hinata she actually saw them doing it. Naruto was staring out of the window wondering what the hell had gotten into Sasuke lately. He's been acting really strange and pervy. Naruto was thinking about Sasuke all Sunday while trying to dodge him as usual but it never really worked because sometimes Sasuke would actually lock him in the room and hide Naruto's keys so he couldn't find them. There was even a time where he started to feed Naruto well tried to anyways it only caused a fight and the food spilled everywhere then Sasuke tried to clean Naruto. _I mean what the bloody hell; he's acting so weird he's probably taken some weird drug or something. This is just screwed up. He's been trying to touch me all the time. He's acting like such a pervert. Plus I never knew the Uchiha was gay. Urg out of all people he wanted to mess around with why me? Nah I bet he's just trying to get on my nerves I'll teach him. I guess I'll just act the same back. AHH NO I can't do that. Oh god he annoys the freaking crap out of me and I can't stop thinking about him. HE IS SUCH A TEME AND A.._

"FREAKING PERVERT!" Naruto snapped all of sudden causing everyone to look at him. He himself hadn't realized what he had just said.

"Who is?" Kaname asked obviously interested.

"SASUKE!" Naruto pointed at him but now he had just realized what the hell he had said. "Erm wait ...wait...I erm huh what?" Naruto was just confusing himself the whole class was staring at him in shock apart from Kaname who was smiling and Sasuke who was smirking EVILLY.

"Naruto, please sit back down." Kakashi ordered. "I prefer not to know what kind of things Sasuke does to you." You see Kakashi smiling even if he was wearing a mask. Naruto turned red and sat back down.

"NO, no, no Sasuke does nothing to me!" Naruto tried to hide him embarrassment.

"Kakashi-sensei Sasuke is not GAY!" Sakura's voice screeched.

"Sakura..." Kakashi started. "You never know a person just because of their background or how they look or how they act. For all you know Sasuke may be gay or he might not be." That shut the fan girl up. Sasuke stared at the blonde haired boy making it so obvious he was checking him out. Naruto noticed and tried to look away but his eyes always wanted to return the stare.

...

Break time. They all gathered around the field. Kaname mentioned that today was the day of the dares but everyone looked like they wanted to kill her so she decided out of the kindness in her heart that she wouldn't make them do the dares. Sasuke walked over to their group. They all looked at him apart from Naruto surprised.

"Can I speak to Naruto?" Sasuke asked in his normal cold voice. They looked at Sasuke before looking at Naruto who was staring at the ground.

"Of course." Kaname grinned. Naruto glared at her.

"No you can't." Naruto answered.

"Listen you can come with me or I can drag you." Naruto gulped before getting up and walking away with the Uchiha so they can 'talk'. They went behind a building so no one could see them. Naruto felt kind of nervous and a little scared of what might happen he's been trying to avoid the Uchiha and now being alone with him where no can see them meant bad news.

"So what do you want?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't answer before he pushed him against the building using one of his hands to trap Naruto's hands above his head. "Sasuke what the hell?" Naruto growled trying to escape. Sasuke forced his lips onto Naruto causing him to moan. He started to suck on his bottom lip and biting it harshly. Naruto moaned even louder opening his mouth and Sasuke took this opportunity to slip his tongue in. Letting go of Naruto's wrist Sasuke began exploring ever bit of Naruto mouth tasting his unique flavour before coaxing Naruto's tongue and striking up a duel of dominance which of course Sasuke won. Naruto trembled in unknown desire gripping Sasuke shirt in his hands as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pushing them suffocatanly closer. It was the need for air that broke them apart both boys panting for much needed air; Naruto was bright red whilst Sasuke had a red tint on his cheeks. No one said anything. Leaning his forehead against Naruto "tomorrow we're going on a date" Sasuke more or less demanded. Naruto was shocked out of his daze staring at Sasuke as the words replayed in his mind,

"Hell no he screamed" still bright red as he shoved Sasuke away and ran. Sasuke who wasn't prepared for such a violent reaction stumbled but managed to stay upright, watched Naruto's retreating back a small pang of pain in his heart.

"Tsk tsk" Sasuke turned to see Kaname leaning against the wall "I think you scared him away" Sasuke narrowed his eyes

"What do you want?"

"There's a cafe in town near the park, know it" Sasuke nodded slightly still eyeing her suspiciously "be there at 6 tomorrow" she told him smirked, Sasuke's eye widened slightly in understanding before he too broke out in a smirk, the pain in his heart all but forgotten.

...

Naruto had practically avoided everyone after his little meeting with Sasuke; mainly because he didn't want to face Kaname trying to force him to tell her what was wrong. However once school finished he realized he had a bigger problem; he had to return to his dorm, which he shared with Sasuke. Meaning he might see Sasuke!

Becoming as red as a tomato Naruto quickly decided to stay over at Kiba's certain his dog loving friend wouldn't reject him. Happy with his decision he made his way to Kiba's dorm.

Barging into the room because he knew Kiba didn't keep his room locked in case some wanted to hang out, that someone mainly being him, he greeted his friend who was setting up his playstation.

"Yo Naruto ready to get you ass whopped" Kiba grinned attaching the second consoler without looking up already knowing which friend it would be.

"Like you could" Naruto ginned plopping himself down beside Kiba, "oh by the way can I stay here tonight?" Kiba just shrugged which Naruto took as a yes.

A couple hours passed since they began to play Naruto obviously kicking Kiba's butt when someone knocked on the door. "Naruto go get that?"

"Why me it's your room" Naruto whined pausing the game

"Because you freeloading so you gotta do it" Kiba grinned revealing his canines, Naruto rolled his eyes opening the door only to see Kaname.

"Kana-chan" he said surprised he heard Kiba shouting Yo behind him as he looked at her "What's up?"

"What do you think Naru-chan you've been avoiding us ever since baby Uchiha talked to you. So why don't you tell me what's up?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "yeah sorry about that" he apologized

Kaname narrowed her eyes "fine I won't ask now but you have to meet me at the cafe near the park at 6 tomorrow okay you have to be there so don't be late" Kaname glared at Naruto making sure he understood what would happen if he wasn't there. Naruto gulped in fear nodding his head vigorously.

"Hey does that invite include me" Kiba shouted from where he was sitting

"Of course not it's mine and Naruto's time no one else is included" Kaname told him peering over Naruto

"You know Kaname sometimes I get the feeling you like Naruto more than the rest of us" Kiba said in mock hurt holding his chest

"Of course" Kaname smirked turning she left, but not before reminding Naruto not to be late.

Naruto closed the door and sat back beside Kiba as they resumed their game.

"You know I wanna know too" Kiba suddenly said Naruto looked at him confused "why you avoided us" Naruto blushed bright red "che don't tell me Sasuke done something again." Naruto didn't respond, taking his silence as confirmation Kiba rolled his eyes pausing the game and turning to his blond friend. "Look I wouldn't dwell on it, I bet you anything he's just messing with you as payback for all those dares we did against his and his group. It's nothing serious so you should just forget it better yet get pay back" Kiba told him before turning back to the game.

Naruto's eyes widened at what Kiba said a painful ach making itself known in his chest at the thought that Sasuke was just messing with him. Shrugging it off as nothing "yeah you right, teme just wait until I get you back" Naruto agreed going back to concentrating on the game, however all through the evening and night that ach didn't go away.

...

It was 5:30pm at the cafe where Kaname told Sasuke to wait he arrived there early wondering what was going to happen at 6. He sat down at one of the tables anxious. This killed him Uchihas don't get anxious. He tapped his finger on the table repeatedly only annoying himself. He was thinking back to what Kaname had said to him before.

_Sasuke grinned just thinking of all the things he could do to Naruto on their date, because as far as he was concerned it was a date even if the blond wasn't aware of it._

"_However" Sasuke looked back at Kaname as she continued to talk, seeing the seriousness in her eyes that he had never before seen from the brunette he tensed slightly waiting for her to continue. "Naruto is my friend, I'm only helping you because I believe you can make him happy and that he really does like you even if he has yet to figure it out for himself. But understand this Uchiha unless you are serious about don't bother showing up tomorrow, because if you just toy around with his feelings I will grantee you'll experience something worse than hell" she finished an evil glint in her eyes_

_Sasuke had to stop himself from trembling in fear because Uchiha's did not feel fear, Uchiha's stroked fear into the hearts of others not the other way round. _

_Seeing her threat was working Kaname gave a satisfied smirk before turning around and trying to find Naruto so she can implement the second part of her plan._

Sasuke shuddered at the memory, checking his watch again he saw he had 10 more minutes until Naruto arrived. This was just killing him why was time moving slowly for him, did fate not want them to be together. Sasuke was just overreacting he just wanted to see Naruto so badly and take out him and do 'other' stuff to him. Sasuke smirked at the thoughts that were popping into his head. He hadn't realized that 10 minutes had passed while he was thinking about his Naruto. He got up from his seat and walked forward hoping that maybe he'll bump into Naruto or waste time while Naruto's getting here.

Naruto looked at his watched 6:10pm. _Kaname's gonna kill me. _He thought, she always hated it when Naruto was late and as a punishment he had to read a yaoi book in front of her and she always chose the most explicit ones. He walked towards the cafe looking around outside first just in case she was sitting outside. He didn't see her. He presumed she was inside. He continued on walking before someone grabbed his hand from behind and spun him around.

"You're late dobe." Sasuke smirked. Naruto started to blush but wasn't sure why. Whenever he was this close to the teme he felt fine but now he felt all flustered.

"What the hell you doing here teme?" Naruto tried to hide his blush.

"What do you mean? I was told to come here." Sasuke answered.

"But..." Naruto thought for a minute. _That's it I'm gonna kill her for real this time. _He thought as he planned the most painful death for her. Naruto pushed Sasuke back and walked back from the direction he was coming from. Sasuke stumbled back surprised and went after the blonde.

"Stop following me!" Naruto growled. Sasuke didn't say anything, he just continued on following him. Until they were alone and not in public Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall, Naruto tried to get out of the position. Sasuke lightly pressed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto tilted his head breaking the kiss. He felt all flustered again.

"Stop it." Naruto ordered. Sasuke ignored him and kissed him again but with much more force. Naruto felt weak. He tilted his head again. "Please...stop." Naruto looked like he was about to cry. He tried to not look a Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him looking at his face unsure of why he looked like Naruto was about to cry. "I just... listen if this is just some revenge plot or something forget it." It hurt Naruto to even think Sasuke was just doing this for fun. "I-I" tears started to fall out of Naruto's eyes. Sasuke smiled. He lifted Naruto's chin with his finger and moved his head so they could look at each other. He kissed Naruto's forehead lightly.

"Dobe." was Sasuke's reply. "If I wanted revenge I wouldn't choose something like this. I do like you." Sasuke had lost some pride there he was always set on Naruto confessing first but I guess it didn't turn out that way. "Just come with me if you hate being with me then I won't stop you if you want to leave ok?" Naruto nodded, he felt really happy that Sasuke wasn't toying with him.

...

Please review and tell me what you think!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	13. Love? LOVE!

Warnings: OC, OOC, AU, YAOI(finally)!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...

Chapter 13- Love? LOVE!

Sasuke took Naruto into an arcade he felt that Naruto would feel relaxed and be himself in an arcade rather then in a cafe. Naruto stepped into the arcade his mouth dropped. This was the biggest arcade he'd ever seen in his life.

"I didn't bring much money with me." Naruto's face saddened.

"Don't worry I'll pay for you." Naruto grinned but then dropped it.

"Hey! Why am I playing the girl?" Naruto looked at Sasuke who only smirked.

"As Kaname once said you could never top me." Sasuke's smirk grew watching the blonde going red. Naruto had to admit to himself he was kinda acting like the girl in the relationship with all the crying and that. Naruto just ignored the smirking raven and just walked to a game. It was a shooting game where they had to hold fake guns that were connected to the computer and shoot at each other on the screen.

"Haha get ready for me to kick your butt." Naruto chuckled as he picked up one of the guns while Sasuke put the money in.

"You wish." Sasuke picked the other gun up. They started shooting each other. In the end Naruto lost by 1. Sasuke had shot Naruto 34 times but Naruto only shot Sasuke 33 times.

"Looks like I win." Sasuke said oh so proudly. The guy had way too much ego.

"Yeah by one." Naruto stuck his finger up. "One."

"One more then you." Sasuke smirked; Naruto didn't have a comeback so just moved onto the next game. They played so many games and Naruto pretty much lost all of them apart from one but that was only because Naruto got angry he was losing and wacked Sasuke's controller out of his hand and Naruto took that opportunity to win. The evening went by quickly and it was getting late they decided to head back to their dorms.

"Did you have fun?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Naruto cheerfully smiled. _In fact I had too much fun. _A small smile formed onto Sasuke's lips while Naruto was walking and staring up into the sky. _It was weird today was completely different from what I would've expected. Sasuke was so kind? And gentle. God, I sound like a girl. But why is it every time in the arcade Sasuke touched me sometimes it was an accident but other times I think he did it deliberately I start blushing and my heart starts to beat faster. What the hell is wrong with me? _Naruto was so caught up into his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed they had arrived back. Naruto called Kaname telling her they needed to get back in but doors were locked. They sneaked back into their dorm with the help of Kaname and Hinata who hijacked the keys and got them in.

Once inside Naruto began fidgeting unsure of what to do, sure Sasuke had pretty much confessed to him but Naruto still hadn't responded. He liked Sasuke; more than he had previously let on but he was slightly afraid that he's get his heart broken. He didn't know what to do?

"Dobe, dobe. Naruto" Naruto snapped out of his daze staring at Sasuke dumbly. Sasuke was sitting o his bed staring at Naruto an eyebrow raised in question.

"Huh, what" Naruto responded _great Naruto real smart _he chastised himself.

"I've been calling you but you weren't answering."

Naruto blushed bright red "Oh sorry I was thinking" he said as he sad down

"Don't think too much you might combust" Sasuke smirked but there was still a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Shut up Teme"

They sat in silence Naruto going off into his own world whilst Sasuke was studying him. After a few minutes Sasuke took the initiative, going over to Naruto's bed he bent down placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Naruto's eyes widened startled as he face once again took a red tinge.

"Teme what was that for" he half shouted jerking his head back as he scooted further back onto the bed until his back reached the wall.

"What I'm giving my boyfriend a kiss" Sasuke smirked climbing onto the bed. He pulled Naruto forward until they manoeuvred themselves on his bed with Sasuke on top of Naruto. Naruto's face was bright red as Sasuke lowered his head and capturing his lips.

Naruto was unsure of what to do with his arms, but Sasuke resolved that for him buy moving them until they are locked around Sasuke's neck and his fingers are tangled in black hair.

Sasuke placed his own hands on Naruto's waist pressing his lips harder into Naruto's. Running his tongue over Naruto's lips, he hummed appreciatively when Naruto immediately responded by parting them and allowing Sasuke entrance into that sweet mouth that had him addicted. Sasuke thrust he tongue in plundering Naruto mouth and coaxing him into responding. The kiss which started as sweet and chaste soon turned into something long and sensual leaving both boys moaning and wanting more.

Sasuke couldn't get enough of body he needed to be closer to touch more. Pulling his mouth away for much needed he briefly glance at Naruto's flushed race before attacking his neck. Naruto let put a long passionate moan, the effect of it making itself known on Naruto's thigh. He eeped slightly feeling the hardness uncertainty beginning to settle in but with his own growing with way Sasuke was lavishing his neck the uncertainty began to disappear before it could take root in his mind, leaving only a cloudy haze of pleasure.

Sasuke continued to attack his neck leaving dark red/purple makes all over as a sign so anyone who looked would see who Naruto belonged to. He gave himself a satisfied smirk after leaving a particular large bruise on the pulse of Naruto's neck making it virtually impossible to hide unless you wear a turtle neck shirt, and Sasuke knew Naruto didn't own one.

Moving down to his collar bone he place small kisses along, dipping his tongue slightly into the hallow drawing a mewl from Naruto. Smirking he moved lower only to pause. He couldn't access any more skin because Naruto still had his shirt on. Frowning that he had to pause in his wondering, he sat up straddling Naruto. Naruto looked up confused as to why the pleasure stopped.

"Shirt off" Sasuke commanded. Naruto nodded in understanding bending forward slightly he was able to pulled off he shirt throwing it to the floor before falling back down on the bed.

Sasuke's eyes hungrily roamed over newly revealed tanned skin his lust growing tenfold. His eyes singled to one or Naruto's nipple standing erect as if beckoning him for a taste, and who was he to refuse such a seductive offer. Leaning down he couldn't wait to fasten his lips to those perky nipples, however he was stopped before he could get a taste. Tanned hands were on his shoulders preventing him from moving further down.

"What" he barked annoyed at being stopped from getting his treat.

"Y-You too" Naruto stammered blushing shyly, Sasuke raised an eyebrow "shirt" nodding Sasuke hurriedly pulled off his own shirt, letting it drop to the floor and meet Naruto's before he delved down and took one of those enticing buds into his mouth whilst he played with the other with his fingers.

Naruto cried out unsuspecting of the intense pleasure he would feel, his toes curling and his hips jerking upwards to crash into Sasuke's arousal. Sasuke unintentionally bit down on the hardened bud at the friction drawing blood and causing Naruto to hiss in pain. Calming himself down, he lapped at the blood running his tongue over the wound and causing Naruto to let out a series of moans forgetting about his previous pain.

Sasuke began tracing a long line to wet kisses southwards taking extra time to lap at an especially sensitive spot just beneath his belly button, before heading further south and finding himself at another barrier; Naruto's trousers.

Getting off the blond boy he undid Naruto's trousers helping his pull it off his eyes landing on the bulge sticking out from Naruto's boxing. Moving back until he settled himself between Naruto's legs, Sasuke cupped Naruto none too gently causing the blond boy to half and moan in pleasure.

Sasuke continued to make rubbing motions, before diving his hand in his boxes and feeling the heated flesh against his hand. Naruto cried out almost orgasming at the feel of Sasuke hands making frantic rubbing motions. His own hand tangled in the sheet as he threw his head left to right, moans, and mewls ripping from his mouth. Sasuke had returned to sucking his nipples as his hand slowly brought Naruto to the edge and after a particular hard nip Naruto was screaming Sasuke's name.

Bringing his hand up to his lips Sasuke licked some of the white substance on his fingers tasting Naruto's flavour.

Naruto was too exhausted to say anything his body completely boneless from that mind shattering orgasm he just experienced; half lidded eyes watched him sleepily as Sasuke pulled down his boxes leaving Naruto completely bare.

Leaving some of Naruto's sperm on his fingers Sasuke guided his hands down towards Naruto's hidden entrance, a single finger running over the opening before slipping in.

Naruto tensed at the foreign feeling "Sasuke wha.." he began to ask

"Shhh, just relax. It'll hurt a little in the beginning but it'll feel better soon" he told him as he began thrusting the lone digit in and out of Naruto. Naruto still tensed, wiggling slightly, there wasn't pain but it was an uncomfortable feeling. At that moment Sasuke slipped in another digit making Naruto hiss and arch at the pain

"Sasuke stop" Naruto cried out Sasuke stilled in his ministrations allowing Naruto to get accustomed to the feeling, before moving again.

"No Sasuke. Wait" Naruto complained Sasuke got up frustrated pulling his fingers out of Naruto and making him whimper.

"What is it?"

"I'm scared" Sasuke's face softened seeing the fear and hesitation in blue eyes, capturing the blonds lips in a short but sweet and passionate kiss.

"Don't worry if your not ready we'll wait until you are" Sasuke told him sitting up wiping his hand on the sheets to get rd of Naruto's cum

Naruto's eyes widened not expecting that

"But-" Naruto began eyes casting to the still visible bulge in Sasuke's trouser

"It doesn't matter. The one I want is you dobe, not just your body so we'll wait until you're ready."

Naruto felt warmth swell inside his chest as all his doubts were cast away in that one single sentence. Sasuke made the motion of getting up but Naruto pounced on him, making him fall onto of the bed with the blond straddling him. Leaning down Naruto drew Sasuke into a deep kiss expressing all his emotions.

Sasuke was slightly taken back but he soon got with the flow allowing Naruto to dominate his mouth for a few minutes before he once again took control.

Naruto moved from Sasuke's mouth to his neck leaving hickies wherever he went.

Pushing Naruto off him so they could look at each other face to face "are you sure?" Sasuke asked in all seriousness. Naruto nodded "if you say no now I won't stop"

"I'm sure Sasuke"

Sasuke lifted his fingers to Naruto's mouth "suck" he commanded, and Naruto did exactly that.

Sasuke almost came from the way Naruto lathered saliva onto his digit but he managed to stop himself instead as soon as the digits were free on his mouth, Sasuke pulled Naruto into a bruising kiss whilst his fingers made themselves known to Naruto's entrance again.

Their position was slightly awkward with Naruto on top of Sasuke, but Sasuke wanted Naruto to control the flow of things, not wanting to hurt the boy anymore than necessary.

Naruto broke free of the kiss as Sasuke scissored his fingers inside of him causing him to bit his lips from moaning in pain. Arching his back slightly allowing Sasuke's finger slip in deeper

"Ngh" eyes widened in shock and body almost collapsed on top of Sasuke as pleasured rolled through Naruto.

Sasuke paused before pressing against that spot again and drawing out another moan to Naruto, smirking in satisfaction he began attacking that spot and at the same time attacking Naruto's neck which had presented itself so temptingly to Sasuke.

Feeling that Naruto was prepared enough Sasuke slipped his fingers out, smirking at the whine that escaped his dobe's mouth at the loss.

"Don't worry you'll get something better" he whispered into Naruto's ear making him shudder, "but we need lube."

Naruto let out another whine realizing he had to get up to find something, suddenly an idea popped into his head. Moving downwards he pulled Sasuke's zipper down freeing his erection from he boxers.

Breathing over it, he heard Sasuke groan. Tentatively he stuck his tongue out licking the tip. The pre come tasted a bit salty but it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Sasuke grunted at Naruto shy ministration, Naruto just continued to lick around the organ lathering it with as much saliva as he could before growing bolder and sucking on the head.

Sasuke bit his lips suppressing a moan "wait, wait" he managed out. Naruto looked up wondering if he done something wrong.

"I want to be inside you" Sasuke told him, Naruto nodded blushing slightly as he positioned himself over Sasuke's erection, he was sill a bit apprehensive but he was glad Sasuke was letting him go at his pace.

Aligning Sasuke penis to his entrance Naruto pushed down, he could feel pain shoot up his spin as his body automatically tensed wanting to push out the foreign object but Naruto continued to push himself down until Sasuke was completely inside.

Sasuke let out a low grunt his hand automatically going to Naruto's waist steadying him. Naruto's face was scrunched up in pain willing his body to relax.

After a few moments the pain began to lessen. Naruto began rocking his hips trying to get used to the feeling to being full.

Sasuke began breathing heavily as Naruto began thrust his hip more, his own hands on Naruto hips guiding him faster, harder, until Naruto was riding him without restraint.

Cries and moans were echoed in the room as the sounds of skin slapping against each other echoed through the room.

Naruto let out a particular loud cry as Sasuke hit that spot deep inside him and continued to hit it repeatedly making him all but scream.

He could feel it building up inside of him, a burning heat threatening to spill, Naruto tried desperately to claw it back but he could stop it anymore.

"SASUKE!" he screamed uncaring if anyone outside could hear him.

"Naruto" Sasuke grunted feeling Naruto tighten as he came, his own seed spilling deeply into the blond boy.

Naruto swayed as strong feeling of satisfaction as well fatigue settled in his mind and body. Unable to stay up straight any longer he allowed Sasuke to guide him downwards, he could vaguely feel as Sasuke slip out of him and shuffle to the side so Naruto could lie beside him. In only a few heartbeats Naruto was already deep asleep snuggling against the raven. Sasuke was still awake even though sleep tugged at his mind; he knew he needed to clean up but with the cute blond sleeping so innocently beside him it was difficult to move. Finally making up his mind Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto falling into a deep blissful sleep.

...

Wednesday. Kaname sat down in her seat as class started, the teacher began to call out names on the register, however as soon as he got to Naruto no one answered.

"He's not feeling well today sir" Kaname told him

"I see and I'm assuming Uchiha is in the same situation" Kaname nodded a smirk playing on her lips thinking back to that morning.

She had gone to Naruto's room earlier wanting to see how the date went, however when she knocked no one answered. Taking out the spare key she had *cough* _borrowed _*cough* off Naruto she opened the door... only to meet every yaoi girls wet dream.

Sasuke.

Naruto.

In bed.

Together.

NAKED!

It took Kaname a few moments to get out of her drooling state and snap back to reality. Well now she didn't need to ask Naruto what happened since she could piece that together her self.

Walking into the room she decided to be kind and turned both of their alarm clocks off already thinking of an excuse for them not showing in class. Grabbing a note she quickly scribbled something before going to the door about to leave for breakfast, but not before throwing once last glance too the cuddling couple and letting out a tiny squeal wishing she had a camera and left.

Back to the present, she zoned out of what was happening in class her mind going over the million questions she would ask Naruto later that day. Unfortunately she had Kabuto-Sensei first and he was not one to allow his students to drift off in class.

"Kaname Seiwa" Kaname was still in her own little world "Kaname Seiwa" he said a little loudly

"Huh" she mumbled looking up to see her silver haired biology teacher standing besides her looking annoyed.

Ignoring her obvious dazed look "we need some texts books from Orochimaru-Sensei and you've just volunteered" the bespectacled man said pushing up in glasses

"Why this is biology, he's a chemistry teacher?" Kabuto narrowed his eyes in annoyance

"I'm aware of that, but if you must know I asked him to order some biology books for me now go" Kaname just sighed taking the pass and left the room.

Whilst she was walking her mind went back to Naruto and Sasuke. Who was on top, well Sasuke most likely but ehh you never know he could like being bottom. How many times did they do it? Was it cute and sweet? Or rough and passionate? All these questions whizzed through her until she came to Orochimaru-Sensei's office.

Knocking a couple of times she heard a faint hiss which sound like "come in" opening the door

"Excuse me but I'm here to pick up the books for Kabuto-Sensei."

"Is that so" Orochimaru semi hissed said, he was sitting behind his desk sheets piled neatly to the side. Getting up "wait here I'll go get them, sit" he motioned to the chair in front of his desk.

Kaname's mind was too distracted to even be bothered by all the jars of animals or other body parts that littered the shelves of his office or even to notice Orochimaru hadn't once glared or tried to piss her off something he had begun to do after her dare on him in the cafeteria.

"Here you are" Kaname looked up to see him bring out about 6 books; they were of okay size making it relatively okay for her to take back to the class all by herself.

She made a motion to take the books from him but Orochimaru placed the books on the table and leant over her chair slightly letting him long black fall over his face making him to appear rather dangerous, a wicked gleam in his snake like yellow eyes.

All thoughts of Naruto and Sasuke fled Kaname's head as yellow eyed neared her, her body tensed as her face went white she was beginning to seriously freak out.

"You know Kaname" Orochimaru purposely hissed her name out "I have been thinking, about what you said in the cafeteria" Kaname's eyes widened remembering "and I think I might accept you confession" he leering, placing his fingers on her chin and making her look at him in the eyes, an amused smirk made itself known on his lips as he enjoyed seeing her fear

"Sir" she squeaked _oh God _she mentally screamed _this cannot be happening I thought he liked guys_

"Don't worry about being a student and I'm a teacher" Orochimaru leant down "in fact, it makes it all the more better" he half hissed and moaned.

Kaname immediately freaked shoving him away. She got up and was about to make a run for it only to be pulled back against someone's chest.

"Where are you going?" he whispered seductively in her ear. Kaname started to shake a little not knowing it she was freaked or scarred.

"Get the hell off me you freak!" Kaname struggled to escape from his grip.

"Now, now that's not a nice thing to say. Weren't you the one who said you loved me?" Orochimaru chuckled.

"I wasn't being serious. Pedo!" Kaname managed to push him back but as she ran she tripped on her own feet. Orochimaru took this opportunity to block the door while she was getting up.

"What do you mean you weren't being serious?" Orochimaru growled. Kaname felt her spine shiver by the tone of his voice.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Kaname tried to hide the fear in her voice. "Now move it." She ordered. Orochimaru smirked.

"And what will you do if I don't." Kaname looked around the classroom noticing the window.

"Fine." She mumbled. She turned around walking to the window until someone grabbed her arm and pulled her. She fell right into Orochimaru's arms. _Oh my god! What do I do, what do I do? _She cried to herself. "Listen let me go or I will sue you for sexual harassment." Orochimaru had never heard the girl sound so serious and sharp before. He smiled evilly and leaned downwards placing a light kiss on her forehead. Kaname froze but then used all her strength and pushed Orochimaru. He stumbled back and Kaname zoomed out of the door.

"SOMEONE HELP! OROCHIMARU'S A PERVERT! OROCHIMARU'S A PERVERT!" Kaname screamed as she ran down the hallway. "HE PEDOING ME!" teachers stuck their heads out their classrooms to see what was happening but only saw a crazy girl screaming down the hallway.

"What the bloody heck that?" Kisame asked hearing something like an animal dying outside in the hall

"How should I know" Itachi said not taking his eyes off his text book.

No one saw the smirk and evil glint in his eye as he sent a short e-mail to his two partners in crime with one word only.

_**Success **_

The end

...

Hey guys! It's the last chapter sorry if it seemed a little rushed I wanted to get this story finished quickly because I've started school and I've been busy.

I have a confession to make... I did not write the sex scene I asked my sister well actually I threatened my sister to write it I'm pretty sure she didn't mind because she's a SasuNaru fan as well. =D. I'm sorry if any of you guys are upset that I didn't write it but I'm ONLY 13 and I guess I'm just too innocent to write a sex scene. ;D

Hope you guys liked. Please review!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


End file.
